Bullet wounds and heart ache
by MarenMary93
Summary: On a mission in Germany 1941, Leonard Snart discovers how painful a gunshot can be. But will he ever manage to tell Sara how he feels?
1. Germany 1941

**I just felt for a little H/C Legends Of Tomorrow...**

 **(And yeah... Before any of you** ** _might_** **scold me... I just decided that Sara is a little bi... She has a small thing for Snart...)**

Leonard Snart steadied himself against an old dresser. Okay, well… Technically it was a new dresser, but they were in 1941, so it… Damn it!

They were still trying to kill Savage, and they were still as close as the first day they tried. And now? Now his leg was bleeding. Warsaw, Poland wasn't the best choice of destination in 1941, who would have thought? He squeezed his right hand against his thigh. Thick, crimson liquid slid between his fingers.

No matter how out of character it was, he felt panic rise in his chest. He was going to die, unless a miracle happened the next ten minutes or so… He WAS going to die.

He sagged down to the floor, his right hand still clasped tightly against the wound. His left hand holding the cold-gun. If any Nazis or Savage entered that door, they would turn out icicles soon enough.

Why hadn't anyone told him that getting shot hurt this much? Right about now he envied Allen his no less than awesome healing abilities…

A grunt of pain escaped his lips as something in his leg seemed to electrocute him. Possibly a fractured femur? Yeah, that sounded about right…

Something wet trickled down the side of his face. No. No, he couldn't! What if the team came in? What if the team saw him cry? He had to stop it! He had to!  
But the stream became steadier, and soon enough he had no choice but to surrender to his emotions. To his weaknesses.

The door in front of him opened, a uniform clad man with the swastika on his cap blocked his view to the corridor. Len pulled the trigger, and before any of them could have said 'ice' the German soldier was turned into an icicle.

 _Oh, what I wouldn't give for Mick to crash through that door just about now… And for him to literally carry me back to the ship… Okay, I'll never say that out loud… I will, on the other hand bitch and moan about them helping me when I think I can make it on my own…_

"Well… He's out cold…" a velvet smooth voice slurred just as Len was about to give up all his hopes.

"Yeah… You could say I had to cool down my red-hot anger…" He hated how the pain seeped through and made his voice crack. Especially in front of Sara…

"Are you…? Oh, shit!" Sara exclaimed as she threw herself to her knees beside the usually smooth-talking bad boy.

"Yeah… That was my first reaction too…" Leonard said, before he paused to reconsider his words, "After a long string of cussing and swearing…"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be back to kicking ass in no time… But I could use something to stop that blood pouring out of my leg…"

Sara nodded and cut a strip off of the curtains, then she proceeded to tie it tightly around Leonard's upper thigh.

"Can you walk?"

"I think the bullet smashed straight through the bone too…"

"Ouch…"

"But I can hobble…"

LOTLOTLOT

The rest of the future legends were busy saving the world from Vandal Savage and Hitler. A mix no one wanted to explore…

Something squeezed tight in Sara's chest. Part unexplainable guilt, part fear of losing Leonard before something ever happened and part urge to make it all better.

The pain in Leonard's eyes made her heart ache.

"Why haven't you called any of us?"

"My earpiece fell out somewhere *wince* along the way…" he winced again and almost doubled over, "How'd you know to go looking for me?"

"Well, you're pretty hard to miss…"

A small smile spread across his lips, before another wave of pain hit him.

"I'll get Mick over here… He's strong, right?"

"I can walk!"

"No, you can't. You said it yourself, the bullet likely broke your leg too and you're white as a sheet!"

"Okay, you win… But we need to get out of here. Fast…" his exceptionally blue eyes were glued to hers.

She called up Mick over intercom and gave him a brief summary of what the problem was.

"Lean on me then handsome, and when we meet Mick… You'll let him carry you the rest of the way!"

"We'll see about that…"

They only made it to the closest door before Mick came bouncing up the stairs. Wild eyed and ready to burn up anyone that threatened to harm his friends.

"You're a special kind of stupid? Aren't you?" Mick growled to his partner in crime.

"Yadda yadda…"

"How hurt are you?"

"Just the regular bullet through my leg…"

"And they call me dense…" Mick deadpanned.

 **I might write some more here, but I really should do something about the other stories I've started, but have yet to finish...**

 **Hope you liked it...**


	2. Highlights

**Whoa! Thanks for the response! Awesome!**

Being carried was one thing… Embarrassing.  
Being carried bridal style… Worse than ever!

But there was no way that he would walk another step before he got his leg fixed. He really hoped that his leg could be fixed, and get back to normal one day. Right now that felt pretty impossible…

"OW! Watch it you pyro!" Leonard yelled after Mick took a wrong step and had to take an extra step to catch his balance.

"You should watch what you put inside that leg of yours…" Sara's lush voice broke through to him.

"Because it was a highly conscious decision to get a bullet through my leg!"

Mick growled a bit before he chose to speak up. "Look, I know it hurts. But we're almost back to the ship… I bet that chick Gideon can fix you back up…"

"I sure hope that machine can make it stop hurting."

"Mmm… That morphine drip sure worked for me last time I got banged up." Mick rumbled back.

LOTLOTLOT

"The bullet has shattered Mr. Snart's femur. It has also done damage to most of the muscles in his thigh. Mr. Snart, I have to ask you an extra question…"

"I think it's the first time a computer have asked me a question, but go ahead…"

"Did you under any circumstance fall over and hurt your knee?"

"A few times…"

"Have you had knee problems before?"

"Right knee haven't been right since '02… Have hurt it so many times I lost count…"

"I can inform you that you have torn your medial meniscus, ACL and PCL."

"IDIOT!" Mick added, "Why haven't you told me about it?"

"You should have told us all about this. You could have gotten yourself hurt even earlier, could have gotten yourself killed…"

Len relaxed against Sara's hands, she had placed her hands on his shoulders and was steadily massaging him. She felt so sorry for him, all the pain he had to suffer…

Mick's eyes flicked back and forth between Sara and Leonard. He was obviously adding things up.

"I'll go grab a bite to eat… Take care of the stupid Evel Knievel on that bed..."

"I will…" Sara answered with a smile and a wink in Mick's direction.

LOTLOTLOT

Sara had been rubbing Len's shoulders for a few full minutes before any of them spoke up. Between the flashes of pain, he had time to think about a word Sara had spoken earlier that day.

"Hey, did you call me handsome earlier?"

"So you noticed?"

"I almost jumped through the roof…" his voice was cool and calculating, yet filled with emotion. Something Sara hadn't from his before.

"Well… Are you going to strangle me if I pull your head down here for a kiss?"

Sara blushed, she had secretly been hoping for something like this for way longer than she wanted to admit. She had the biggest crush ever, and it was for a crook… A crook who didn't want anyone to know that his heart was much better than what everyone thought…

"No, I would probably kiss you back…" she winked, "And beg for the moment to last forever…"

He reached up with his left hand, and laced his fingers in her long blonde hair. His eyes were trained on hers as his tongue swept across his lower lip.

Her right hand came off his shoulder and cupped his chin, she had a smile spread across her lips as she lowered herself to make their lips connect.

In the future when he could look back on this first shared kiss, he knew he would remember it as perfect. Because he wouldn't remember the intense pain, or the 3.5 months of crutches that followed… He would remember the sweet taste of her strawberry lip-gloss, and the way his stomach felt all funny and tingly… He would remember the best things… The highlights.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this one too!  
-and thank you so much for the reviews!**


	3. Post op

**Thank you all so much for the comments!**

 **NextGeneration18: I guess this answers your question. Not just a two shot, but I have no clue how long it will become... That's basically up to you guys... (I live on comments...)**

 **To the guest who commented on how I portrayed the characters; THANK YOU!  
(I am struggling with Leonard, because I'm not really used to his character even though I've seen him a lot of times before... But we always get to see the cool, calm and collected side of him. We never get to see him lose his mask... We never really see him completely vulnerable... [All though that scene with his younger self nearly ripped out my heart!] I wanted to try something like that... Okay, I'm rambling...)  
Loved the accidental pun! And thanks for the comment!**

 **Okay, lets get on with the story!**

Sara sat in the living room-ish place of the time ship. Leonard was in surgery, and she found it weird that a computer could act as her world's best surgeon. Surgeons in 2016 was replaced by machines in 2166… The rest of the team was busy trying to plot out a plan to eventually win over Savage… Mick and her had gotten the day off…

She couldn't help but feel worried for him. A gunshot wound was not nothing… And it was bad enough when it was just a flesh wound, but this one hit the bone and broke it into pieces. His thigh muscles were torn and his knee was screwed too. This all made a very bad mix.

Poor guy…

Mick wasn't doing much better than her, he obviously was nervous for his buddy… He was sitting leaned over and was wringing his hands. His knuckles were white and his left foot was bumping up and down.

"He'll be fine… Right?" he asked out into the air.

"Yeah… He is…" Sara answered. She didn't trust in her own words, but she needed to hear them, as well did Mick.

"Yeah… His is a tough guy, he'll recover in no time…"

Sara nodded.

LOTLOTLOT

He had expected the pain, and the brand new cast stretching the length of his right leg. But apparently he had failed at the amount of pain he would be feeling.

He looked around the room, but didn't find anyone. Hopefully they hadn't left him for good, the way he felt right now ruled out any possibility of ever coming back to being either a legend of tomorrow, or being a crook…

He would never get over this pain… There was no way in hell that this was only temporary.

"Hey… Gideon…"

"Mr. Snart."

"What do you think of my prognosis for recovery?" damn, there was that crack in his voice again. Hopefully Gideon wouldn't tell anyone else…

"You're expected to make a full recovery, but you will be in need of crutches for a minimum of 3 months…"

"Are you sure, because it feels like I'll never put weight on that leg again…"

"Would you like something to ease the pain?"

"Of course I would!" he nearly screamed back at the AI.

"I'll administer it straight away…"

His breath evened out as the intense pain subsided into a more manageable pain.

"So… Are the others back yet?"

"Yes, most of the team are planning their next mission in the control room. Mick and Sara are waiting in the living room."

"Waiting?"

"Waiting for you to wake up…"

"When can I walk?"

"Do you mean with crutches?"

"Yes."

"I would advise you to use a wheelchair for the first three days, but if you feel up for it you can start using your crutches now."

"Get me some crutches then…"

"Okay, Mr. Snart."

A robotic arm came down from the ceiling and found some crutches hidden in a cabinet. Then it placed them up against the bed Leonard was laying in.

He placed his left foot on the floor, and lifted his right leg off the bed. Then he placed the crutches under his arms and started making his way towards the door.

Five strides. Five strides was all he managed before the pain and exhaustion started being too much for him.

"Gideon…"

"Yes, Mr. Snart?"

"Please tell me you have a wheelchair hidden here somewhere too…"

"Of course, Mr. Snart. Let me bring it right up. I presume you want it…"

"Your deduction is correct, I'm afraid…"

 **I know many of you might like longer chapters, sorry...  
My brain won't let me...  
I also know that I might seem like I'm rushing everything...  
Sorry, see reason above...**

 **Thanks for the comments and all!  
They are like small gifts for me! Thank you!**


	4. Help

**Hello!**

 **Thanks so much for the comments! I've been walking on clouds all day long!**

Wheeling himself around was a lot easier, and he quickly made his way to the room where Sara and Mick waited. They were sitting across for each other, heads bowed down, eyes to the floor.

Len tilted his head, this was the kind of gesture he had only seen in movies. It looked like they were worrying about him, they even looked like they were scared. Was this how friends and family was meant to act?

He managed to get halfway into the room before they noticed him. Their saddened stares were quickly replaced by smiles.

"Leonard, how are you feeling?" Mick's gravelly voice boomed across the room.

"Like someone kicked my knee backwards, broke my leg and stabbed my thigh like 20 times…" answered with a cold stare towards his cast clad leg. A grimace tugged at his eyes he tried to move his leg a little bit to the right.

Both Sara and Mick winced in sympathy.

"Anything I can help you with?" Sara asked as she squatted down beside him, leveling her eyes to his.

Leonard shook his head, "No, the leg will heal in its own pace… I just need to be patient and keep from moving too much for the next couple of months…"

"Look, even you don't have to be allergic to help…" Mick did nothing to hide how annoyed he was with his partner's silly stubbornness.

Leonard gave a short nod, not really committing to anything just yet. "We'll see…"

Sara wrapped her arms around Len's shoulders, and rubbed circles at one of his shoulders.

LOTLOTLOT

He could not remember anything feeling so comforting before. Sara's hand rubbing in a small circular motion against his left shoulder. It made his shoulders go slack and he relaxed against the backrest of the wheelchair.

"Sure I can't help with anything?"

Len wasn't able to answer straight away. He was too caught up in the shoulder-rub he apparently needed. It got even better when she moved one hand up to rub his temple.

"What do you think?" she asked again after a few seconds.

"Please keep on doing that…" he whispered to her as he placed a hand over the one caressing his shoulder.

"I will…" she whispered back…

"Well, this is getting too sweet and mushy for me… You kids behave, I'll go do… Something…" Mick informed with a slight scowl, before he turned on his heel and walked towards the corridor.

"Oh, we never behave…" Sara teased back. "You know that…"

 **Hope you enjoyed this short chapter too!**


	5. Scars

**I'm back!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter... It's a bit...  
different...  
from what I normally do...**

It was four days since he had gotten shot, and he still relied on the wheelchair to move around. It eliminated certain threats, like losing your balance because the time ship took a turn sharper than expected.

Sara and him was having a good deal of fun together, but the kept it low-key in hope that no one other than Mick would discover it for a while. They wanted test it first, check if the really fit together, before they came out as a couple… Wait, was it that they were? A couple?  
He had a string of one night stands in his rearview mirror… Not a long nice patch of Ms. Right, only Ms. RightNow…

Of course he couldn't get _anything_ done in his situation, but somehow it didn't feel like he had to rush anything. This was weird…

They were locked inside 'his' room, his shirt laid crumpled on the floor along with her inside-out tank-top.

He hadn't dared to use his lock picking skills on her bra yet. Mostly out of fear for getting a black eye...

She had her head placed on top of his left arm, her left hand was rested carefully at the edge of his ribcage. Her thumb brushing gently against his bare skin.

She was giving him goosebumps. The good kind… She was also giving him another reaction, one that could be seen through the fabric of his jeans.

"How did you get that one…?" Sara asked and moved her hand to touch a scar a few inches above his left nipple.

Leonard lifted his head a few inches to check which scar was being questioned.

"A lot of booze and a fractured clavicle… Scar is from the surgery…"

"That doesn't sound like fun…"

"No… But at least dad didn't throw Lisa across the kitchen…"

"I'm sorry…"

A brief smile tugged at his lips before he spoke up again, in his typical cool and collected tone.

"Long time ago, nothing to worry about now anyway…"

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, Len's eyes locked on a scar on Sara's upper arm.

"How about that beauty mark?"

"GSW, only a flesh wound though… From my time in the league…" she smiled back at him.

"Looks pretty badass…"

"I know…" She smiled and let her hand trace Leonard's chest and abdomen, "Speaking of badass…"

Her fingers stopped on top of a bad burn scar. Her eyes locked with his as she waited for his response.

"Never piss off Mick when he's in beast-mode…" the same calm voice answered her, a tinge of humor hidden behind it.

"Great, flames and anger issues…"

"Nah… It was an accident, but the guy could use a good amount of anger management…"

"Couldn't we all?" that earned her a short laugh from the man lying beside her.

"Don't hit me, but you're cute…" that earned him a kiss on the cheek.

Out of nowhere Gideon's voice appeared over some hidden speakers.  
"I am sorry to interrupt you two, but dinner is ready in the dining room."

Both Sara and Leonard ended up laughing before they got anything else done.

LOTLOTLOT

Sara ran over to the dining room before Len had the chance. It was best to enter one by one, no need to draw unwanted attention.

Snart wheeled in a few minutes later, his leg was bothering him a great deal. Even when he kept it still…

"Mr. Snart, good to see you up and about!" Martin Stein greeted him when he rolled up to the table.

"Thank you, Professor…" he answered with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Any pain?" Ray asked.

"Not really…" he lied with the same calm voice as ever… "But I'm hungry… And that kinda hurts…"

"Agreed, I'm starving!" Sara chimed in.

 **PS. Thank you all so much for the comments!**


	6. Tripwire

**Thank you all so much for the comments! I basically can't stop smiling...**

He was restless… That was one of the greater problems of being sidelined due to injury… Not only did he hurt all the damn time, but he had no way of burning his excess energy.

He wasn't one to usually sit down and read, but he didn't have much of a choice. He was on page 64 of Lee Child's Tripwire. He enjoyed Jack Reacher books, they had a fast pace, loads of small hints. And fun…

While the rest of the team was out on yet another mission, he was trapped here with no one else around… Except Gideon? Was he supposed to take Gideon into account? Maybe…?  
He abandoned the question and continued reading.

The cast was making him itch, and he knew that if he got the chance; he would probably scratch himself down to the bone… The fracture itself and the bullet wound was a lot better than he had expected, but his knee was throwing fits inside it's cast-prison. He felt like he needed to hyperextend it, make it pop like it usually did at minus ten degrees… And then he would really like to bend his knee far enough the correct way until said pop could be heard again…

What should he do if he never got back to normal? What should he become?  
Being a thief had been his whole life, but deep down he felt that he was supposed to change. To become something greater. He genuinely thought about being good.

Not legends of tomorrow good… That ship might even have sailed already, at least judging by the status quo of his right leg…

The fact that his femur was held together by seven bioplastic screws was a weird thing to process. Back in 2016 those screws would likely have been titanium, surgical steel or something else metallic. He wasn't completely sure what they used… Those screws would have stayed with him, and showed up on x-rays and in scanners before flights…  
These things? They would let his bone heal, and eventually transform into bone themselves. A few years later there would be no trace of any screws ever holding his leg together.  
It was weird…  
Maybe he was turning soft?  
Probably…

He checked his watch; it was hours since the rest of the team left. Lately he had started feeling a bit worried every time they left for missions. Not for himself, he probably should worry about himself more often… Then maybe he wouldn't have ended up with this gigantic cast on his leg?

No, he mostly worried about Sara. Even before he knew that the feelings he had for her were mutual. Now he worried a lot about her…

And he worried a bit about Mick too, but mostly the other way around. How did Mick behave when he wasn't around to keep him in line? Was he giving the rest of the team trouble? He didn't worry too much about Mick taking a beating or stuff like that… He had seen him bounce back from a lot of things.

"Gideon?"

"Yes, Mr. Snart?"

Leonard used a few seconds to decide whether to ask or not. He could even make it worse for himself if he asked, cause himself to worry even more…

"Could you check up on the team? Just to see that everything is going as planned?"

"That Sara is well?" Gideon finished for him.

Len chuckled and blushed. He knew that Gideon was supposed to be smart, but a mind-reader…? It was obviously very obvious the way he felt about Sara. They would have to tell the rest of the group soon… They were going to figure out soon enough anyway, if they had half a brain…

"Well… Yeah…"

"I can inform you that Sara is completely fine, so is the rest of the team as well… They're on their way back as we speak…"

"Good."

 **Okay...  
So... Nothing really happens in this chapter... Just thinking and reading and a bit of worrying...**

 **But I thing Gideon ships Leonard and Sara (Leora? Lera? Sanard? I'll just stop... Okay... Can anybody please tell me what we'll be calling that ship?)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it anyway...**


	7. A cup of Joe

**Hello, another chapter...**

 **Thanks so much for the comments!  
*Happy Dance***

It was now two weeks since he'd gotten shot. He moved around a lot easier now, even with his crutches.

And he moved around as much as he could. He would like to keep as much as his muscle mass as possible, and it kept him from getting incredibly restless…

"Hi there tough guy…" Ray greeted him with a smile.

"Hey yourself…" Len answered and re-adjusted his crutches.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, good…"

"You're walking a lot…"

"Yeah… Can't let my muscles just die away completely…"

Ray grinned, "Yeah, I remember when I broke my leg… I was shocked when my five weeks were up and they cut off the cast."

"Yeah, I've done it a few times myself… Same ugly image every time…"

"So… where are you headed?"

"Kitchen, get some coffee…"

"Mind if I join?"

"Nah… If you join you can carry my mug over to the table… Maybe there'll be some coffee left in it when it reaches the table…" Leonard said dryly.

"I'll carry it for you…"

"Thanks…"

LOTLOTLOT

Sara was already sitting by the table when Len and Ray walked in. Len quickly joined Sara, as Ray poured two cups of coffee for them.

"Hey sexy…" he whispered as lowered himself across from Sara.

"Hello handsome…" Sara whispered back.

He winked at her. Part of him wanted all this to be out in the open as soon as possible, another part of him liked the thrill of hiding their relationship.

He heard the coffeepot being set back, and abandoned the flirting game.

Ray walked over and sat the coffee mug down in front of Leonard. "Here you go…"

"Thanks man!"

Leonard winced and his hand shot down to steady his cast as Ray sat down on the dining coach beside him. His face twisted in pain as he curled in on himself…

"God, man! I'm sorry! Was it something I did?" Ray was on the verge of panicking.

He shook his head, still clutching his cast as if his life depended on it. His hands were shaking and he couldn't seem to draw his breath properly. The pain almost blocked out everything else, Sara and Ray sounded far off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I hope I didn't make it worse!"

Len shook his head again.

"No, you. just. Jostled. My. leg… It'll calm. Down. In. a sec…" Len bit out.

"I'm sorry!"

"Shut up! I heard that the first time!"

"I am so sorry!" Ray repeated again

"I'm _fine_!" he took a few seconds before he altered it, "I'm good… Just… Next time… Be more careful please…?"

"I will."

Leonard let go of his cast with his right hand and held it out in front of Ray, ready to shake hands.

"Thanks…"

LOTLOTLOT

"You know what?" Ray asked about half an hour later, they had chatted about everything they could come up with.

"No…" Len said, as Sara shook her head.

"For a crook, you're pretty alright!" Ray offered, "You're very different from what I expected. In a good way… You're a good man."

Len stared down at the tabletop, the comment hit him out of nowhere… It felt like a weird mix of a blow to the gut and a pat on the shoulder. He didn't know what to feel…

Better than expected, he could deal with. Being a crook, alright… Or was it ex-crook now? He still had to decide…  
But if it was one thing he had never been... It sure was a good man…  
Nobody had ever accused him of being that before, and for good reasons…

"No… I ain't…" Leonard drew his breath slowly, "That's the last thing I am on this earth… I'm not a good man…"

"You do realize that by now, _YOU_ have saved all of our asses on a number of times?" Ray asked, "YOU!"

"I'm trouble… Always have been, always will be…"

"Who says a good man can't come with his share of trouble?" Sara asked with her soft voice. "And to be fair, I think you have the legend's record of saving the rest of us… Look, we've been doing this for almost a year, I think… And you have saved _my_ life almost 20 times… I should be disappointed in myself for needing to be rescued that many times…"

"I think I've only saved someone four times. In total…"Ray chimed in.

"I've got about 15 total…" Sara added, "No bad man saves someone so many times… And I promise you that in fifty years, _you_ will be the one our grandkids talk the most of… Because you did the most, even if you were the underdog…"

Len couldn't keep back his smirk. He wasn't sure if it had been a glitch, or a figure of speak… But he liked the idea of it… _Our grandkids…_  
Crap… Was he going soft?

"We all know that kids like superpowers…" Snart deflected with his trademark calm voice, "Or crazy gadgets… My money are on fireball, hawk-lady or the shrinking robot here… OR you… Because you are one of the most badass women I have ever met…"

LOTLOTLOT

Ray glanced back and forth between his two team members. Snart's last comment still hung in the air between the three of them. And the look he was giving Sara spoke a ton. The smile Sara gave him back said even more…

Did they…? Were they…?  
A thing?

"SHIT! DAMN!" Leonard gasped for air beside him, "OW!"

Sara sat wide-eyed on the opposite side of the table. She looked like she was frozen in place.

"Sorry…"

Len nodded, held up one finger as he waited for his ability to form sentences to come back to him. When he looked back up his eyes were rimmed with unshed tears.

"Sorry," Sara's voice was filled with guilt, "I'm so stupid…"

Leonard shook his head, "No… You're not… But for the next time, keep the foot-flirting to my left leg only…"

"I'm sor…"

"Please don't say sorry one more time… It's becoming a bit dreadful…"

"You two…?" Ray was about to air his suspicion, which evidently had been proved seconds earlier, but he wanted to hear them admit to it.

"Us what?" Snart asked, same calm and calculated voice as always.

"Are you two…? Dating?"

"Well… Looks like we have a second place winner on who would notice it first…"

"You are?"

Leonard nodded, a genuine smile spread across his face as he reached out and held Sara's hand.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"Are you keeping it secret? Or have you just started and just haven't told the rest yet?"

"Oh, we're playing a game on how long it takes you guys to notice…" Sara started.

"So far it's Mick and you who have gotten it…" Leonard added with a smile.

"For how long?"

"About two weeks… You could call it a sliding start, but at least some good came out of this incident…" Len answered and gestured to his leg.

"Should I keep it secret?"

"It would be fun if you did… But you can talk to Mick about it, he already knows…"

Ray nodded.

"Am I intruding on a date?"

Both Sara and Leonard shook their heads. "No… Not at all…"

 **Okay... I feel like this chapter got a bit messy...  
But what the heck...  
(I wonder if any of you will feel how awkward I felt while writing it...)**

 **Anyway... Hope you enjoy it, and thank you all so much for the comments!**


	8. Cooking

**Hey! thanks for all the great comments!  
Here's another chapter for you...**

Days dragged on, and his leg gradually got better. He wasn't about to run any marathons the next couple of months, but he was getting better…

Gideon was checking up on his leg just about every day. And she was starting to talk about switching him over to a brace instead of a cast. It would allow him to bend his knee, get some movement back in it after the surgery. She still found it a bit early, a bit premature… It was better to wait a few more days before she switched him to a brace instead.

Hopefully the brace wouldn't be as hot and clammy as the cast was. He didn't like casts, he had never liked them. Even when he was a kid… Okay, to be honest it was even worse when he was a kid… As a kid he got used to wearing casts, often. With a father like his it was something that happened all the time.

He debated whether he should switch over to the wheelchair he had been using for a little while. His shoulders were suffering from the crutches' abuse. He couldn't remember being this sore in a long time.

LOTLOTLOT

Since he had nothing better to do, but still wanted to pull his weight, he had talked Rip into letting him use the kitchen. Everything they had eaten since day one had been prepared by Gideon. But he figured he could give it a try, do something to make the hours go by a little faster…

"Well, at least the kitchen isn't burning..." a velvet voice startled him, two slender but strong arms slid around his waist just in time to keep him from falling down.

A grimace hijacked his face for a few seconds before he relaxed back again…

"I think it'll taste somewhere close to okay too…" he answered in an innocent tone which made him seem at least ten years younger. It made him seem like a college boy in a dorm room kitchen, cooking some comfort food to help him get over the fact that he would lose the rest of the football season… The whole sweatpants and broad-striped, black and blue sweater combo, topped off with the hip to toe cast was weirdly enough working for him. At least in her eyes…

Sara let out a short laugh, "I bet it will…"

"You do know that if you choose a pair of shorts instead, you would get away with a less baggy pair?" she tugged at his waistband which had been tied firmly

He looked at her for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts..."

Then he put down the bowl he had been holding and hopped closer to Sara, wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head.

"What do you say, we go to your room after dinner? Cuddle up and watch a movie?" her voice was as soothing as ever

He pulled her closer, "Looks like you're a mind reader… I thought the exact same thing…"

"Need help with any kitchen related business?"

"Only if you really, really want to… Gideon helps me with the stuff I can't reach or otherwise just can't. But if you wanna cook for fun, please stay. If not, you can sit and watch me cook…?"

"Well, that's the offer of my dreams…" Sara whispered back into his ear.

"Yeah… I once heard a rumor that women like men who cook dinner…"

"Well, the rumor is not mistaken…" she answered and kissed his shoulder softly.

 **Okay...  
Just FYI the sweatpants are those half-baggy adidas ones with stripes down the outside of the legs...  
(I know that probably seems random, but it's significant to me...)**


	9. Try

**Hey, sorry it's been a while... Had to animalsit for my grandma, and there's no internet there...**

 **I just want to thank you all so much for the comments so far! Thank you!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

They sat up against the headboard of his bed, a movie was playing on the TV hanging on the wall. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, his hand resting dangerously close to her left breast.

Her hand felt good against his abdomen, a soft pressure that seemed to ground him and calm him.

"How does the leg feel?" Sara asked and nodded towards the cast-clad leg.

"Honestly?"

She nodded and looked him in the eyes.

He shrugged and his face fell into a thoughtful semi-frown. He wasn't accustomed to opening up to anyone, about anything…

"It hurts… It's been almost three weeks, and it still hurts…" a subtle hint of despair showed in his eyes. "And as an added bonus my shoulders and neck gets sore as hell because of the crutches…"

She nodded and her hand travelled up his body.

"Would a shoulder rub help?"

"You don't have to…"

"What if I want to…?"

Leonard couldn't help but smile, and he couldn't help but think about how cute Sara looked next to him. Okay, calling an assassin cute might be the last thing you do, but she was…

"I'd really appreciate that…"

"Scoot down then…"

He bit his lower lip and raised his brow at her. He really didn't want to move more than necessary for the time being. And the way they were sitting was already so perfect…

"Can we wait until the movie's over?"

"Sure, whatever you want…" she answered as her hand went up and her fingers interlocked with his.

LOTLOT

When the movie ended, he scooted down to allow Sara to slip in behind him. His leg was throbbing and his shoulders were tense and sore.

He let out a moan as Sara's hands started pressing and rubbing his shoulders. What she did to his shoulders, it hurt so good!

She pressed her lips against the top of his head. He smelled good… (Only way it could have been better was if he'd spent a few hours with a chainsaw. Freshly cut trees and fuel was a mix she loved.)

"Thanks…" he whispered, also almost a moan.

"My pleasure…"

She felt his muscles ease up little by little beneath her touch.

"I can't wait for my leg to heal up well enough to have a little fun."

"Fun?"

"You know… Touching, feeling, pressing, pulling… Grinding... Your body close against mine. My hands tracing every inch of your body… That kinda fun…"

"That sounds fun…"

"You bet…"

"I can't wait for your leg to heal up either…"

He lifted himself a bit further down the bed and twisted around to get a hold of Sara's arm. Then he pulled her down, parallel to himself.

She twisted around until she laid the same way as him. Her hand automatically came up to rest against his chest, and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his hand rested against the small of his back.

She let her hand wander, brush up and down his abdomen. He began moving his hips in time with the strokes. Her hand found the rim of his jeans. She put two fingers inside and tugged at the fabric as if to ask a silent question. He answered by tugging her shirt upwards.

She unbuttoned the top button of his pants. He got a better grip around a handful of her grey shirt and pulled the shirt until it was over her head.

She unbuttoned another button, and he thrusted his hips forward. Not enough to be attacked by pain.

"Should we try?" the lust was evident in his voice.

"You're the one who's hurt… I think you should decide…"

"I wanna try, believe me… I wanna try…"

"Okay…"

She unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and tugged the fabric below Len's ass. Then she carefully pulled the denims off his legs completely.

His hands found the button of her jeans and unbuttoned it. He slid one hand inside her jeans and made that side roll down over her hip.

"Want me to take them off?" she asked.

"No… I'm just waiting for them to disintegrate…" he answered her with a wink.

She pulled off her skintight jeans and straddled him.

"Easy…" he reminded her in a cool tone.

 **Again, thank you so much for the comments so far!**


	10. Bad idea

**Hi, sorry it's been a while...  
Family drama... All is good now... **

**I'm back at it with another chap... Hope you'll enjoy it!**

It felt good. Skin against skin, lips against lips. Him inside of…

Sara pressed her nails against his collarbone and drew her hand towards his hipbone. Her nails left white trails in their wake.

Len let out a pleased moan, and let his hands glide down her sides letting them come to rest on her thighs. He gave them a good squeeze, and momentarily wondered if he would leave bruises on her.

Her soft gasp of pleasure was encouraging him.

He moved his hips, carefully. She moved with him.

Len felt how hormones were rushing through his body, with every move the desire for more got stronger. And it built and built and built!

LOTLOTLOT

Sara couldn't remember the last time it felt like this. The last time it had felt this good. Her only wish was for Len to handle her with harder hands. To not be afraid of leaving temporary marks on her… She wanted intense!

Sara bent down and trailed Len's right collarbone with her tongue. His grip tightened and he let out yet another moan.

She played with his biceps, trailing her fingers the full length of his bulging muscles. His hands made their way up to her breasts. She moaned as it all brought her closer to the finishing line.

LOTLOTLOT

A cry escaped his lips, and Sara froze mid movement above him. He himself fall back against the mattress. His back arched to the pain, this had been a bad idea from the start.

"Leo, are you alright?"

All he could do was shake his head. No he was not alright!

"1 to 10?"

"7, but I'm tempted to answer 21." Len answered, understanding what she asked.

"Anything I can do?"

"Get off of me, and ask Gideon for the strongest painkillers she can give me…" Snart partially growled, his usually smooth voice rough and strained with the agony his leg caused him.

Leonard let out yet another pained cry as Sara shifted her weight from her knees to her feet on the mattress. She shot him an apologetic look as she crawled out of the bed and picked up her underwear.

"I'll go get it, you stay here and relax…"

He shot her a glare that might have been able to freeze just about anything. "Nah… I'll run a marathon… Of course I'll stay…"

Sara nodded and left the room in an oversized shirt and some cut-off jeans. And even though Len was in all kinds of pain right now, he still managed to appreciate the view.

"Damn leg…" he muttered to the empty room in a low voice.

 **Well... Yeah...**

 **My knee has been giving me grief these last couple of days. Turns out lack of sleep, too much work and not enough rest is a killer combo for ACL injuries...  
(Yeah... took about 9 months to get an MRI... *"I promise you, I won't need an X-ray... It won't be broken... But I'm pretty sure I TORE something! It's even more unstable now than usual..." -Me to the doctors I've seen...* I'm hypermobile, I don't have any diagnosis for it... I'm just freakishly bendy...)  
I should probably cut back on my workout routine...  
Knowing myself I won't stop before I'm six feet below... Okay, I should stop rambling...**


	11. MacGyver

**I would like to thank you all for the comments! I really enjoy reading them!  
Thank you!**

 **Here comes another short chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

After last night's incident his leg acted up. Any movement felt like daggers ripping at his flesh and bones…

He lifted himself from the couch in his room and over to his wheelchair. His leg was painful, and it made him desperate. Desperate for relief, desperate for being whole again. All he wanted was for the pain to end, and for his leg to function.

He did not look forward to meeting the others… Sara and Mick were okay, but the others… They would probably be concerned and ask a lot of questions and… And…  
Well… He didn't want to tell everything to everyone…

He wheeled himself across his room and into the hallway. His injured leg laying against the elevated footrest in front of him. Heavy-duty painkillers were starting to calm down the worst of the pain.

He wheeled around the corner and found the younger part of Firestorm sitting on the couch watching some 80's reruns.

Jax' head shot up when he heard the telltale sound of rubber against metal floors.

"Rough morning?" he questioned as she eyed the wheelchair.

Len nodded, he wasn't so keen on explaining how his leg felt.

"I remember when I was recovering from my knee surgery… It felt stiff and weird all the time…"

Len nodded again, his hands wrapped around the hand rims. He pushed over to the couch and stared at the TV for a second.

"MacGyver?"

"Yeah… Couldn't find anything better…"

"MacGyver's cool… Reminds me of chill days between heists. Relaxing in some safe-house, watching TV, recovering from bruises and stuff… And of course nursing the occasional hangover…" Len admitted.

"Cool…" Jax smiled, "Do you want a seat in the couch? Or are you just planning on sitting in that thing?"

"Not sure…The couch is more comfortable, but moving to the couch will probably be painful…" Len paused, "I'm just not sure I want that…"

Jax nodded, he understood the dilemma perfectly. And judging by the tight lines around Len's eyes, and the way he held his shoulders… It all told him that Len didn't need any additional pain.

LOTLOTLOT

"How has the last three missions been?" Len asked after what seemed like an eternity.

Jax turned his head towards him again. "Hella boring…"

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah… Easy missions, but Rip's still pissin' his pants about every little detail…"

"Sounds like him…"

Jax cast a glance at Leonard's leg.

"How's it been sitting around here while we've been out?"

"Boring." Len answered with a voice matching the word he'd described being stuck on the vessel with. Bored.

"Sure hope you'll get better soon… It's better when you're on the team…"

 **Once again, thanks for the comments so far!**


	12. Brace

**Thanks so much for the comments! It really feeds my muse!  
Thanks!**

 **Here comes another chap, hope you enjoy!**

His leg was ugly. That was the only way he could describe it… The wounds from the gunshot wound had barely begun healing. It looked like something had bitten off a good chunk of his thigh, the angry red flesh stood out against his pale skin.

"Mr. Snart, how are you feeling?" Gideon asked after her robotic arms found the brace she wanted Leonard to use from now on.

Len let out a grunt. He wasn't about to reveal how nervous the state of his leg made him, he wasn't going to let Gideon or anyone else know how helpless he felt… Okay, maybe he'd tell Sara, but be wouldn't commit to that either…

"I understand that you've been experiencing a good amount of pain…"

"Well… I guess that is what happens when you get a bullet pierced through your leg. It's not painless…"

The snark in Snart's voice was too obvious to miss, even for the AI.

"I'm sorry Mr. Snart, I didn't mean to upset you…" Gideon excused, "But I'm pleased to inform you that your leg is healing as scheduled."

"I can promise you that you're not as pleased as I am to hear that…" Snart answered with crooked smirk.

LOTLOTLOT

The brace was a lot more comfortable than the cast. It allowed his knee to bend, and it felt great… Even if it was just 20 degrees to begin with…  
And it let his skin breathe, something it certainly had missed the last couple of weeks.

But his right leg was a sad sight. Not only was it covered with fresh scars, it was about half the size of his left… Muscle atrophy, it looked like his right leg had skipped leg day the last four years or so…

Truth be told, he didn't work out more than necessary… He had been lucky, gifted by nature itself really… He didn't have to work out five days a week to keep himself fit, more like once every two weeks… Besides, he had no intention of ever becoming as big as Mick…  
But this…? His leg beginning to look like it belonged to a paraplegic…  
It bothered him.

"About two months before I can start walking again?"

"Two months before you can put weight on it while using crutches. Two and a half months until you might be able to get rid of the crutches all together."

"Gideon, you're torturing me!" Snart complained with a low growl.

"I am not torturing you, Mr. Snart. I am not actively inflicting pain…"

"Yes, you are!" Len growled.

"I assure you that the crutches is for your own well-being."

Len sighed, he knew the AI did it's best to make him heal up fast. And he knew that he should follow Gideon's orders. But he had grown tired of being side-lined…

"Would it be possible to put me in a coma until I'm healed?"

"I wouldn't advise it… It would only cause more atrophy, to your whole body…"

"I know, G… I was only joking…"

"I did catch on to that…" Gideon replied in the same monotonous voice as always. "But I figured it was the right policy to answer anyway…"

"Okay…" Len paused and looked at his legs spread out in front of him, "Am I cleared to leave the med bay? I have a movie date later on…"

"With the gorgeous Sara Lance I assume…"

"You would not be mistaken…" Leonard admitted, "Am I free to leave?"

"Well… I would advise you to put your jeans back on…" Gideon answered almost dryly.

"Did you just snark at me, Gideon?" Len asked, a hint of pride lacing his voice.

"I believe I did…"

 **Once again; Thank you all so much for the comments!**


	13. Deer Hunter

**Hey again! Thanks for all the great comments!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

It was the premiere of 'Deer Hunter'. They had both seen the movie a dozen times before, but since they already were in 1978, they figured the movie starring Robert De Niro would do just fine.

They paid for the movie, buttery popcorn and candies then they found their seats in the sloped hall. They were lucky with their seating and Leonard avoided having anybody in front of him. Which meant that he could prop his leg up on the back of the seat in front of him.

As soon as the opening picture came on, he draped his left arm around Sara's shoulders, and she leaned into him. The sweet smell of buttery popcorn hung in the air, as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"You know…" he paused to get a hold of her left hand before he continued, "I'm in love with you…"

He felt her smile against his chest, and he smiled himself.

Sara didn't say anything, but her right hand came down to rest on his left thigh. Her delicate fingers rubbing circles around his good knee.

"What do you say we go out for pizza afterwards?" Sara asked after a while, tilting her head slightly.

"Some food seems like a good idea, especially after a bunch of popcorn and sweets…" Len answered amused.

She nodded.

"Yeah… Let's get some pizza afterwards…"

LOTLOTLOT

As the movie ended, and people started making their way out, Leonard wrapped Sara even closer in a hug.

As soon as the theatre was drained, with the exception of the two of them, Sara stood up and waited for Len to do the same.

A short struggle and an apologetic smile later, Len looked up at her.

"Might need a little help here, Assassin." His eyes were fixed on hers, as his right hand attempted to steady his leg.

"Okay, Crook…" she answered him with a flirtatious voice.

She looked over him, taking in his helpless form where he sat with no hope of getting himself up.

"Now, what can I do to help?" she bent down and asked him, her eyes level with his.

Len hummed, sounding pleased.

"Well, Ms. Lance… If you could be so nice to help my good for nothing leg down from the chair in front of me... Then maybe I could pay you with a kiss when I get back up…"

Sara placed a kiss on his lips before she went to help him free. She placed one hand under his ankle and one under his knee.

"Like this?"

"Just like that…" he drawled.

Sara lifted his leg, but froze as Len let out a whimper.

"I'm good…" he swallowed hard, "Continue, please…"

Once his leg was lowered, and Sara had helped him stand back up, he placed a passionate kiss. She answered the kiss by stepping forward and deepening it. They didn't stop before the credits were over and the lights came back on.

Leonard's heart made a leap when he saw Sara's blushed cheeks.

"Getting a little hot there, Assassin?" he winked at her as his hands traveled down her sides and came to rest at her hips.

"Well, do I have to ask if that thing poking at me is your belt buckle or if you're just pleased to see me, Crook?"

"You know I'm happy to see you…"

Sara nodded.

"I know…" Sara smiled, "I'm happy I can have you all for myself for once…"

"I do absolutely agree with you… We should do stuff like this more often…"

Sara nodded again.

"You know what?"

"No…" Len admitted, slightly skeptical.

"I'm in love with you too…"

 **Sweet enough?  
I've never been a master of romance or flirting...  
Please forgive me if I messed this up...**


	14. They're all growing up so fast

**Thank you all so much for all the great comments! It means a lot, and it feeds my muse.**

 **Here comes a little chapter from Sara's POV.  
Hope you enjoy...**

Sara smiled at the man hobbling along next to her. He had proved to be a lot different than she first had thought.

He was dead set on being bad news, but she saw… She saw that he was better than he thought. She saw that he was a changed man.

She paced herself, slowing down so he didn't have to struggle… And who cared if that gave them a few extra minutes together? She wasn't about to complain…

"Pizza or real dinner?" Snart asked out of nowhere…

"What?"

"Pizza or steak?"

"Pizza…"

Len looked like he considered her answer for a few seconds.

"Promise me that I'll get to take you out to a fancy dinner later then…"

Sara felt a smile spread across her lips. She was genuinely happy right now, happier than she had been in a long time.

"Whatever you want…" she winked at him.

Len hissing in pain caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She turned to him, expecting him to stand doubled over or something, instead she found him right next to her with a mischievous grin on his face.

She gasped as he curled his left arm around her waist and pulled her inn close. His lips met hers, and the kiss was no less than fantastic. Her heart skipped a beat before they parted for air.

She hadn't noticed, but Len's right hand had travelled up to support the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her blonde hair. His crutches had fallen and laid parallel by their sides.

"Ain't it fun to be without the kids for a while?" he asked. His voice was a low murmur, his eyes were trained on hers.

Sara couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah… We should order a baby sitter more often…" she teased back.

"They're growing up so fast… Right?" Len joked back, his eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah… It seems like only yesterday Rip learned to walk… And to think of how great Mick is doing in school…"

That earned her a heartfelt laugh from her date.

They stood like that for a few minutes. His hands on her hips, her hands wrapped around his waist.

"Come on… Let's get so full of pizza that we'll regret it for a week…" Len offered after a while.

"Sounds good to me…

They released the grip they had on each other, and Sara picked up Leonard's crutches. She wasn't surprised when her heart fluttered as their hands met. Len just seemed to have that effect on her.

She was happy, happier than she could ever remember…

 **I'm not sure about this one... I feel it comes out a bit random... Y/N?**

 **Or did I manage to make it cute-ish?**

 **I think Len and Sara would joke about the rest of their team being their kids... Right?**


	15. Bonding

**Hello my darlings!**

 **Thank you all so much for all the great comments!**

 **Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy...**

Hobbling along inside the ship was alright… But it could get a little boring sometimes. Like now, when everyone except him and the professor were out trying to save the world…

Gideon was fun to talk with, at least for the first three hours, but that often got a bit boring too. And he didn't know where the professor and him were when talking about friendship. Martin Stein sometimes seemed a bit arrogant and maybe just a tad uninterested in what an ex-thief could offer as company…  
Or maybe that was all in his head… Snart had heard of cabin-fever, was it possible to get ship-fever? In that case… He probably had it.

A twinge of pain shot through his knee as he entered the lab. It wasn't all that bad, but still bad enough to get him to inhale sharply.

"Mr. Snart, are you doing okay?" the professor looked up from a book he had been reading.

Leonard nodded as he moved closer.

"Yeah, fine… Starting to get a bit bored, figured maybe we could…" he shrugged, suddenly getting the feeling he had made a poor choice.

"Hang out?" Stein filled in after a few uncomfortable seconds.

An almost nervous chuckle escaped Len. He looked up to the professor, and in a different life… Maybe he would have strived to become like him? Maybe?

"Yeah… Something like that…"

The professor gave him a kind smile as he straightened in his chair and closed his book.

"I was starting to get a bit bored too… Let's have a little coffee and some pastries…" the grey haired man said as he pushed himself off the chair and started walking towards Len.

"Sounds delightful…"

LOTLOTLOT

Gideon-baked cinnamon buns were amazing. There were no other way of describing the heavenly pastries….

Time seemed to fly by as they sat in the kitchen area, with a slight 50's diner layout. The kitchen had booths and checkered flooring, and there were a lot of chrome, all over…

Leonard had placed himself with his back against the wall, parallel to the table, and with his legs spread out on the small couch in front of him. He had learned by now that his leg would treat him a lot better if he followed the doctor's (Gideon's) advice and kept his leg elevated as often as possible.

Stein had started out by sitting normally, but twenty minutes in he had copied Len's position.

"So you walked with the wrong crowd way back when?" Len asked with disbelief in his voice.

The older man nodded.

"Yeah… It was an accident which caused me to pursue science, if not for that I probably would have ended up under a bridge somewhere shooting up on whatever I could get my hands on…" Stein confessed.

"Accident?" a mixture of curiosity and concern filled his voice as he asked.

"Yes…" Stein seemed to sober up from the previous banter, "It was a dark, rainy night… A few friends of mine and I had been out drinking and smoking… We were going to drive to Larry's place I remember. Larry was driving…"

Len didn't like where the story was heading, but somehow he felt Stein needed to tell the story. Like he hadn't done so a million times before…

"We were stupid. Drunk and high on life… And other stuff… I can't remember exactly what happened, but we crashed. I woke up a few days later with a five inch cut across my right shoulder and a pounding headache…" A single tear formed in one of his eyes, but it refused to fall.

"Richard, Paul and Annalise died before the ambulance got there, and Jenny never walked again…" Stein's voice was about to crack.

It was like a hand grabbed a hold of his Adam's apple and held it tight, he hadn't expected anything like this to have happened in the professor's life. He seemed all to put together for stuff like that to happen, like he had been born with enough common sense not to put himself in situations that could lead to stuff like that…

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry for them. It made my life a lot better, took me a few years to quit the green though, but it made my life a lot better… If only the same could have been said for the four others…"

Len couldn't do anything but nod knowingly.

LOTLOTLOT

"You're a lot different than I first believed…" Len admitted after a rather long silence. He was turning his coffee mug around and around, eyes peeled on the dark liquid.

"Oh yeah?" Martin asked, "How come?"

"You're not as stiff as I first feared…" Len said with a small smirk, "And you sure have a lot of stories to tell, which is nice…"

"You shouldn't live a long life without gathering a lot of stories… That would just be miserable."

Len nodded, Stein had a point…

"I guess…"

"I am right..." Martin smiled, "But I bet you have already gathered a bunch yourself…"

"A few… No Hallmark moments to be exact, but I have stories…"

"They don't need to be Hallmark, they just need to be… They just need to be a part of who you are…"

That made Leonard stop and think. He had never really thought about his own screw-ups and mistakes as stories to be told. He wasn't important enough for that… He wasn't _good_ enough for that…

"So… Is this your first time on crutches, young Mr. Snart?"

"Young? You realize I'm the third oldest one on this team?"

"You're young compared to me…"

"Okay… You win…"

"So… First time?"

Len shook his head and let his right hand glide off the backrest to come down and massage his knee.

"No… Far from it…" he paused, "You ever been on crutches, Professor?"

"A couple of times, I did play football in my younger days… Before I went to college."

"You played football?"

The older man nodded, "I did, but don't tell Jefferson… I want to keep that a secret for a little while longer…"

"You've got yourself a deal old man…"

"Thanks." Stein responded with a smile spread across his face. "So… Back to you… What was it like the first time you needed crutches?"

Len grew uncomfortable, the first time he had been in need of crutches had been when he was nine years old and a fight with his father had caused him to fall down a flight of stairs and break his leg. Cast for a month there…

"I can't remember the first time, think I hit my head a bit too…" he answered, way colder than he had during their conversation.

Martin seemed to understand what he didn't say, and let the topic die in peace… If it hadn't been for Leonard himself.

"But I can tell you about the first time I screwed up my right knee… You know… The first part of why Gideon fixed my knee too…"

Martin met his eyes once again, "Okay…?"

"It was back in '02… It was about the last time I hang out with any non-criminal friends…" Len began, and Martin listened carefully.

"We were practicing a sport called freerunning, or parkour, or traceur… And we made long and difficult lines, and we had fun… Boys being boys you know…"

Martin nodded.

"In one of the lines I was doing one of the by far easiest jumps over an obstacle, and I lost focus… My foot caught on the bench and I followed the laws of physics…" Len remembered.

"That doesn't sound much fun…"

"No, it wasn't… I honestly thought my knee was dislocated for a few seconds there. You know, before I managed to uncurl myself and get a look at the limb…"

"And?"

"And I went to the doctor for once in my life, but there was nothing to see on the X-ray so I was sent home with orders to keep off my leg for the next week or so… After the swollenness subsided and the bruises faded, my knee gradually got better, but it stayed unstable up until now…"

"How come you haven't gotten it fixed earlier?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't had the time… My dear father always kept us busy robbing and stealing… And I carried on that tradition when I started for myself…"

"I see…"

"And besides… It wasn't like I _knew_ something was wrong… I thought my trick knee was all in my head…"

"Well, it's a good thing you've gotten it fixed now then…"

"Yeah… Once the recovery time is over and this leg is back to full strength, it'll be fun to see what it can do…"

 **Wow... Monster-chapter alert!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it though...**


	16. Stitches

**Here I am, back again... I still can't believe how many comments this has gotten. It's amazing! THANK YOU!**

 **I figured it was long enough since we last heard from Mick. Because in my head 1x07, Marooned, fooled us. Or at least tried to... Mick's well, just his boots frozen to the ground or something... Once he's thawed loose, he'll be fine... And once he's cooled down the team'll get him...**

 **(I also support the headcon that the Time Masters found Mick and now he's Chronos... I like that idea, but I still want Mick to be Mick...)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"What happened?" Leonard demanded as he struggled closer to the bed at the Med bay. Elbowing ahead of the others while keeping his balance on the evil crutches.

"Nothing happened… Relax…" Mick's gravelly voice answered him and it felt like a literal metric ton was lifted from his shoulders.

"Mick Rory suffered a cut, it has been closed with 45 stitches…" Gideon snitched.

Len's eyes widened as they darted over every visible part of Mick's body, his clothes were soaked with blood and other grimy substances, and he looked a bit pale.

"Since when is 45 stitches nothing? You moron!" Len could barely contain his worry and anger.

"It's not like our regular stitches… These are Gideon stitches, closer together… I could have closed the wound with 18 stitches…"

"And it would have looked like a butcher job…" Sara decided to chime in.

"It would have worked…" Mick answered, his gruff voice filling the room.

"I would have liked to see you try…" Sara said and removed a stray strand of hair blocking her view. "As far as I know, you're not known for your yoga skills…"

"Yoga skills?" Len asked, not quite following.

"Not easy stitching up a wound on your own back…" Sara explained.

"Let. Me. See. It..." Len demanded with more ice in his voice than anybody else than Mick had heard before. "Now."

"Look, it's not half as bad as it looks… It's just the skin…" Mick defended himself.

"Show it. Now!"

Mick grunted with displeasure, before he turned around and showed his buddy the fresh 12 inch wound. The cut was neatly stitched together by small stitches, and would only leave a thin scar once it healed.

"What the hell happened?"

"Mr. Tall, dark and metallic over there got himself stuck in a tight situation… The fastest way to him was through a window…" Mick said as his eyes darted over to Ray standing at the foot end of the bed.

"He did not ask for back-up…" Kendra revealed and crossed her arms, "You could have killed yourself diving through that window…"

"Well… I didn't…"

"Stubborn as always, I see…" Len rolled his eyes at Mick, and contemplated whether his crime brother had found a new kind of flame to be obsessed with.

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Yes, you are!" Len countered, "And you've always been!"

Mick furrowed his brows and stared at Len. Oh, if looks could kill…

"You would be the one to talk…" Mick grunted. "I have never done a job in a cast… Or a sling… So, shut up!"

Len could feel how the other's eyes snapped back and forth between the two of them.

"All that is faded history, years have passed."

"Yeah, because we're in 2021! Last one of your stupidities I recall were back in 2015… Real-time…"

Mick was getting more and more irritated, and Len understood why. Maybe he should back off before Mick went all Hulk on him? Probably…

"Okay… Okay… You win…" He tried to show the defeat with his posture too, "Just try not to hurt yourself any more…"

"You too, brother…"

 **Anyone with me on Mick having a small, small small small small, crush on Ray? Not necessarily a full on crush, (but one of those if the opportunity came along and the lighting were right and the birds sang their finest tunes... then yeah... okay...) Kinda crushes? Like your first accidental Bi-crush... I guess.  
When you're not sure yourself...?  
-if that made sense...**

 **Anyway... hope you enjoyed it...**


	17. Physical therapy

**Thank you all so much for the support! The comments are fan-friggin'-tastic!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Also, hope you enjoy!**

Physical therapy was a bitch!

There were no other way to explain it… It was hard and painful, and on top of everything else, it was slow going…

His knee had stiffened a lot over the past six weeks or so, and getting some motion back in the joint was crucial. But doing it right took time…

He gritted his teeth as he bent his leg once again. He couldn't bend it to 90 degrees yet, not even 45 degrees…

Bending his leg 30 degrees felt more like squatting with 230 lbs. added weight. But it needed to be done, at least if he wanted to get back to normal.

It was weird how difficult the exercises could be, even when it was just bending your knee. Not with weight on the leg even, just bending and straightening the joint. Making the movements more fluid with every set he took.

But it was also peaceful. Just him and the AI…

As he was struggling his way back, Gideon was by his side. Cheering and pushing him on.

He had many times contemplated if it was possible to kill an AI. A regular thing to ponder about your physical therapist…

"Gideon, are we done yet?"

"No, Mr. Snart. We still have a few more exercises left…"

"Can't we cut it short this once?"

"No, for your best interest we need to do all the exercises. You do want to make a full recovery don't you?"

"Yes, but I also want this pain to end!" he complained.

"Your knee is painful?"

"My whole damn leg hurts!"

"I can promise you a painkiller afterwards…"

"I don't want painkillers, my dad turned into an addict after he returned from jail. Maybe he was one even before that, but it's hard to judge when you're five years old…"

"Okay, Mr. Snart… Maybe I can bribe you with food then?"

"Huh?"

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Anything?"

"Yes, whatever you can think of…"

Len thought about his options, it was a long time since he ate a lot of his favorite dinners.

"Can I ask for homemade, Scandinavian meatballs and gravy? The flat kind of meatballs…"

"Yes, with potatoes?"

"Of course, and lingonberry jam…"

"I'll fix it…"

"Thank you!"

"Now, the last five exercises…"

"Right…"

 **Okay, I know this one was just a short little thing... Sorry... I've been a bit busy over the last week or so...**


	18. His day off

**Thanks for the support so far!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _May, 2032.  
Two months, or 91 years after he got shot._

His thigh wasn't bothering him too much anymore, but his knee was still throwing fits…

The sun was shining, the birds sand and the world was beautiful. He had the day off, and he got to spend it in a beautiful small town in Norway, called Evje.

It was a valley, full of trees and small buildings. It still showed signs of the 3rd world war which started in 2017, not too long after the guy who looked like a misguided duck became POTUS. Yeah, turns out Trump for president was a _GREAT_ choice… Or not at all…  
Of course…

Len hobbled over to the ice cream bar, an old sign reading 'Kysten Rundt' hung a little off balance next to the 'KIWI' sign missing the light in all four letters.

The war had lasted thirteen years, up until 2030. Many places still looked shabby, since there hadn't been enough time or workers to rebuild.

It was spring and Norwegians still loved their ice cream, as did Leonard.

He ordered a sundae and asked the girl behind the counter to bring it over to the bench for him. (The future translator tech was helpful…) She did as he asked. Three other customers waited in line…

LOTLOTLOT

As soon as the next customer had paid, she walked over to where he sat and ate his ice cream.

"May I join you?"

Len smirked, "Yes, of course…"

"Haven't seen you in town before… You new here?"

"Yeah… I come from Grimstad."

"Long way from home then… Is it hard to travel with your leg?"

"Yes, I can't walk for too long, and I certainly can't ride…" Len answered, remembering that gasoline and other sorts of fuel had gotten too expensive somewhere along the line.

"So, how do you travel then?"

"By wagon, takes a bit longer than riding, but at least I get where I'm going…"

He reached his free hand down to massage his knee. It was a bit sore, not any worse than regular though…

"Does it hurt?"

Len smiled briefly, then nodded.

"Did it happen recently?"

"Nah… Happened back in '29, London…"

"Not the…?"

"Yeah, exactly that…"

"December 3rd?"

Len nodded again.

"I take it you were on the Norwegian side…"

"Since I ain't dead yet…"

She nodded.

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't on Trump's side…"

"Just a common hero then…"

Len smiled. "Hero ain't on my resume…"

"But you got injured."

"Anyone can take a bullet…"

The woman took a bite of her sundae, "Wanna go on a date?"

Len shook his head, "Sorry, Mam… I already have a girl in mind…"

"I bet she's lucky…"

"No, I bet I'm the lucky one, she has to deal with me…"

LOTLOTLOT

Once he made it back to the Waverider, he entered the commando room and sat down in wait for the others. They were out on a mission as per usual…

He had perfected the skill of waiting around by now, and he grew tighter and tighter with Gideon. Turns out the AI's of 2166 are able to form relationships, and that each and every one of them have their own personality… Only thing separating them from humans were the body, lust for revenge and need for power…

The main door opened, and the rest of the team walked in.

Leonard pushed himself up and grabbed his crutches, then he hurried over to Sara.

"How was your day darlin'?" he drawled after he kissed her, his voice barely above whisper.

"Lots of action…" she smiled.

"Good to hear…" he murmured back.

"And your day?"

"Pretty uneventful… Missed you…"

"Good…" he could hear her smile by her voice.

"You two love birds, get a room!" Mick growled, he had gotten enough of their sugar sweet tone lately…

As a response Sara wrapped her arms around Len's neck and pulled him downward for another kiss…

 **Once again, thanks for the comments!**


	19. Trouble

**Hello there! Just back here with another chapter...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"FUCK YOU!" her words felt like whips, cracking down on him.

Len held on to the countertop for dear life, white-knuckling the edge of it. His crutches laid sprawled a few yards behind him.

"Sara…"

"NO! YOU CAN'T PULL SHIT LIKE THAT WITH ME!" she yelled at him from the top of her lungs.

"Sara, I ca…"

"NO!" she cut him off, "I can't!"

He tried hopping closer, reaching one hand out for her.

She threw her hands up, like she was giving him the stop sign, then she whipped around and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Sara…" his voice sounded just as heartbroken as he felt.

He was left standing there, staring at the door where Sara had stormed out.

LOTLOTLOT

She could not believe how stupid he was. He was incredibly dumb and moronic.

How the hell could he put himself in such a position, he was lucky she didn't kill him! He was lucky nobody had killed him.

He could have gotten himself killed! If anyone had noticed him, he would have been killed, easily…

She locked her door behind her and strode over to her bed. She was still shaking… She had never gotten the shakes from her time in the league, never… Never had a situation left her shaking like a leaf. Not until now, anyway…

"Moron…" she cussed as she curled herself into a ball, "How can someone so intelligent be so stupid?"

He could have gotten himself killed, or re-injured… Stupid!

LOTLOTLOT

The day had been a rollercoaster since 2p.m.

Their ship had been invaded by some of the Time Master's friends, Sara had been cornered and heavily outnumbered. Beyond the point Len found safe…

By some miracle, he had managed to sneak up on them. A little less than two yards away he stopped and one of his crutches as a bat. Then he swung it like he expected to hit a homerun…

He hit the closest man square in the melon, and he just kind of sagged to the ground without any more drama. The second guy required more attention, and fighting with one leg out of commission was harder than it seemed. But it got the attention away from Sara, enough for her to kick the other 10 men's asses.

By the time she was done, Leonard was on his ass on the floor. He was getting kicked as Sara started moving towards them, but he managed to grab a hold around the man's leg and yanked him off balance. It sent him crashing to the floor, his head bouncing off the metal flooring.

Sara threw herself down beside him, her hands and eyes were scanning him for injuries.

"Are you all right?"

He took a few seconds to check, before he nodded.

"I'm good, I'll be fine…"

"Idiot!"

From there on out it had been a real shit storm of a fight. Not only was he hurting more now than earlier that week, but Sara was pissed at him. The last part was way worse…

 **Yeah... Hope you enjoyed...**


	20. My Girl

**Thanks for all the comments so far! It's really fun to be me right now!**

 **Okay, back to the story. Hope you enjoy!**

He leaned against the wall outside her room, it had been two days and they had avoided each other to the best of their abilities. Which meant they had barely seen each other during the meals.

He wanted to knock on her door, wanted it desperately… With every damn fiber of his body.

He stood there for half an hour, his 6'1" frame was weighing heavily on his crutches. Every now and then he glanced at her door, it was hard being so close to her but still so far away…

He gathered his crutches in one hand, and slid down along the wall. He lifted his right leg on top of his left, in an attempt to keep it elevated. His leg would probably swell up after all the standing around he had been doing today anyway…

He crossed his wrists and just waited. For what he wasn't exactly sure…

LOTLOTLOT

About an hour later, the door opened and Sara stepped out into the hall. She stopped when she saw Len sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

He looked up at her, looking like a kicked puppy himself.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "Are you hurt? Did you fall?"

She knelt down beside him, her left hand hovering above his shoulder.

He shook his head.

"I missed you…" he admitted and dropped his head. "I missed you…"

Her hand touched his shoulder, and he looked up at her. He had tears in his eyes, ready to spill.

"Oh, Len… Are you sure you're all right?"

"I missed you… I already told you so…"

"Missed me?"

"Yeah… We haven't talked in two days, have barely seen each other the last two days… I missed you."

Sara dumped down beside him, her hand still on his shoulder.

"I was scared…"

"Huh…?"

"I was scared… When it happened..." she explained, "You're already hurt, you could have gotten yourself killed… What were you thinking?"

"I just saw you and about a dozen guys about to jump you… I guess I didn't think about myself…"

Sara nodded. "Please don't do that again… Like, ever!"

The corners of his lips tugged upwards, and he looked directly at her. "I promise that I'll never forget to think about myself… Unless I can think about you! Because you're a lot more fun to think of!"

"And you're about as smooth worn down asphalt…"

"I thought that was a pretty good line…"

"I'll give you a point for the attempt…"

"Can we go back to being together? Because I've been through torture easier than this?" Leonard looked up at her again, tears still welling up in his eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him, she let that be her answer.

"We could go into my room and cuddle up together…" Sara offered, and Len nodded.

Sara pushed herself to her feet, and was about to walk into her room when she saw Len struggling on the floor.

"Might need some help here, darling… I can't get up…"

Sara reached out an arm for him to grab. He grabbed it, but she wasn't able to just pull him up like that.

Len groaned as Sara managed to pull him up by the second attempt. He reached down to steady his leg for a second, and Sara's worried eyes fell on him.

"Are you sure you're not in pain?"

"Okay… Maybe…" Len winced again, "Maybe my leg suffered a slight set-back from the fall…"

"Leonard…"

"It's no big deal…"

"Len."

"Gideon have cleared it…" Len said as he stood back straight, "I haven't re-injured anything, it's just a bit banged up right now…"

"You sure?"

"Just ask Gideon…"

"Gideon!" Sara called out, "Is Snart telling the truth?"

"Hello, Ms. Lance…" the AI came on, "Yes, Mr. Snart is telling the truth."

"Good…"

"Now, can we please go sit down?" Len begged.

"Of course…"

LOTLOTLOT

"Just lay down on the bed…" Sara directed.

"No need to ask me twice…"

As soon as Len had placed himself on the bed, Sara strode over to her closet and pulled out five extra pillows. She walked over to Len and motioned to his leg.

"Can I lift your leg up?"

Len smiled and nodded. "Sure…"

She placed the pillows on the bed, and placed her hand under Len's calf. "Is this okay?"

He nodded again, "As long as you don't make any sudden moves…"

Sara nodded and carefully lifted his leg. She didn't catch his grimace as she held his leg up and placed the pillows under his knee and leg.

"Thank you…" he smiled after she lowered his leg back onto the pillows.

He patted the space beside him, urging her to take the place. She crawled into bed beside him, and melted into his embrace.

"Let's just stay right here for the next decade or so…" he offered as he began rubbing his thumb over her hip.

Sara snuggled a little closer and nodded into his neck.

LOTLOTLOT

Sara felt how tense Len was beside her. His muscles felt like they were made out of stone.

"You're hurting a lot right now, right?"

"Nah…" he lied.

"Come on… Have you taken anything for the pain?"

"Not since the injury was fresh…"

Sara nodded.

"You should… You look like you're in a lot of pain. You're tense and you have this ever present frown on your face…" she said as she placed her hand on his stomach.

"I don't think I should…" Len countered.

"Why?"

"My dad…"

Sara looked up at him, finding his weary eyes.

"You want to…?" she planned on asking if he wanted to talk about it…

"He turned into an user…"

"Oh…" Sara breathed understandingly.

She felt him nod next to her, and she wished she could take the heavy load of Len's shoulders.

"It's all a long time ago, but I don't want to turn into him…"

"I get it, but you are obviously in a lot of pain."

"I'll take the damn pill, _if_ my leg gets any worse…"

Sara nodded, secretly hoping that Leonard would let himself easing his pains.

"I just wish that you didn't have to be in pain…"

Len chuckled.

"As long as I have my girl, I'm all good!" Len smiled and pulled Sara even closer…

 **Phew... That was long...**

 **Another 1000+ words chapter... Hmmm...  
Hope I did something right inside that one... **


	21. Giving in

**Hey, thanks for the comments!**

 **Hope you enjoy this next chapter too!**

His knee pounded against his skin, even keeping it still on top of a mountain of pillows hurt intensely. He fought against the urge to cry out in pain.

Sara had fallen asleep half an hour ago, snuggled up closely to him. He couldn't do anything… If he moved, or made a noise, she would wake up and know that his leg was hurting worse…

He dug his nails into his palm, trying to override the pain from his leg. It had little effect…

He let out a shaky breath, his lips quivering.

A lightning bolt shot through his leg, and he had to bite his lip not to scream in agony.

 _'_ _Relax, it's going to stop hurting this bad…'_ He reminded himself. _'No need to get panicky, it'll stop…'_

He looked down at Sara snoring softly by his side. She looked so peaceful, and he couldn't bring himself to wake her up.

He reached down with his right hand and started kneading the top of his right thigh. It had started cramping up, and he knew he would have a bad time for the next few days.

Beside him Sara stirred, and another wave of pain rushed through his leg. A low growl left him and he instantly realized that the painkillers would be necessary if he wanted even ten minutes of sleep that night.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, his leg hurting more for each passing minute.

He bit back a yelp as Sara once again moved beside him, this time she noticed. She woke up to find a pained grimace carved into his features.

"Snart! What happened?" she asked as she scrambled to her knees, jostling the bed during her actions.

"Don't. Move." he croaked out as his right hand steadied his hip.

"How bad is it?"

"Don't. Move."

Sara winced on behalf of Len, she had never seen him acting like this.

Her hands came closer to his leg, she wanted to pull back his pants and take a look at the troublesome limb.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" he yelled with panic in his voice.

Sara froze mid movement, and looked up at Len again. The way his lips were drawn in a tight line, the way the small wrinkles around his eyes were deepened… The way his shoulders were pulled up, and all his muscles were taught as a bowstring. His whole posture spelled out the agony he was in.

"We should get you to the med bay…" Sara said with authority in her voice.

"No moving!" Len begged, tears had welled up in his eyes.

"Honey, Gideon can help you…" Sara explained.

Leonard shook his head, "No moving…"

"Okay… But I will have to get off this bed… And there is no way I'll let you avoid taking the painkillers now, I'll shove them down your throat if I have to!" she threatened.

"Believe me, I will take them willingly!"

Sara moved to get of the bed, something that meant that Len's leg lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"Watch it Assassin!" he cried out with much more venom in his voice than intended.

But Sara couldn't be mad at him, she knew it was the pain speaking.

"I'm sorry… But I will have to jostle the bed again, and right now I think quick is the best way to go…"

"Like a Band-Aid?"

"Just like a Band-Aid…" she agreed, before she hurried off the bed. Grimacing as Leonard let out a freaking sob. "I'm sorry…"

Len used half a minute to calm his breaths, coaxing his breathing pattern back to normal. His left hand moved up to wipe away the wetness (called tears) around his eyes, before he looked at her.

"I'm fine… I'm good…" he reassured her, and drew a shaky breath, "Can you…?"

"Swing by the med bay and get something to ease the pain?" Sara finished for him.

He nodded.

"Either that, or something that'll knock me out until next Tuesday…" there was a hint of despair in his voice.

"I'll see what I can find…"

He gave her a soft smile as she knelt down beside him. She let her hand run over his short hair.

He tried to hide a sniffle as his leg served him up with another dish of agony, and her heart ached for him. He didn't deserve all this pain…

 **Yeah... Leonard in pain... Poor guy!**


	22. Traditions

**Thank you all so much for all the comments! I mean, WOW! Thanks!**

 **Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy!**

Sara had insisted that he should stay in bed for the time being. And that was what he had been doing for the last two days too, with the exception of the occasional bathroom break…

His leg was rested on top of a similar mountain of pillows, but he was in his own room by now…

He had found a variety of action movies in Gideon's database, and currently Speed with Keanu Reeves was playing on the big screen TV in his room.

He felt ashamed of the fact that he had chickened out and given in to the pain pills. But he honestly didn't see any other way around it, his leg had been and still was hurting immensely.

Someone knocked on the door, and Len looked up.

"Who's there?"

"I've got ice cream! And chocolate m&m's and salty peanuts…" a familiar voice spoke outside the door. "You up for it?"

"Gideon, open the door!"

The door slid open, and Mick stood in the hallway juggling two pints of ice creams, one bag of salty peanuts and a big bag of chocolate m&m's.

"Thought a little bit of comfort food was accounted for…"

"Traditions?"

"Traditions." Mick confirmed as he placed the stuff on top of the nearest table. "I planned to come by earlier, but as you know we've been busy…"

Len smiled as he carefully scooted a little higher up on the bed. The painkillers were doing what they should and he only felt a little pain.

"Remember the first time?" Len asked as he took the offered pint.

"Oh, I do!" Mick answered and tried to keep from laughing. "You messed up so badly, even I couldn't believe it!"

"Shut up…" Len said dryly as he rolled his eyes.

"One thing is breaking your leg. Another is to screw your leg up so badly you need five screws and a plate to hold it together, and doing so on a break job…"

"Shut up… It wasn't my fault…" Len announced as he opened the lid of his box, "And we didn't even get caught…"

"Not because of you…" Mick rumbled.

Len smiled, "I know."

"I carried your ass five blocks… And drove two states over to get you to a hospital." Mick declared as he put an armchair beside Len's bed.

"Was a good cover story though…"

"Hiking trip gone wrong? Works every time!" Mick smiled and poured a handful of peanuts and m&m's into his pint of ice cream.

"Especially when you're close to the Rockies…" Len agreed with a smirk. "When I woke up post op, you showed up with ice cream…"

"And m&m's and salted peanuts…" Mick added.

"Yeah… And suddenly breaking my leg sucked a little less…"

Mick chuckled, "Yeah, and you did the same for me the next time I landed myself in a hospital bed."

"That was the dislocation? Wasn't it?"

"Nah…" Mick answered around a mouthful of ice cream. "Was my first 3. degree…"

"The first burn…" Leonard shoved a topped spoon of ice cream into his mouth, "Right…"

LOTLOTLOT

They sat and watched the movie together for a long while. Not speaking, just eating ice cream and watching the movie. Mick had found another chair to rest his legs on, getting comfortable.

All of the sudden, Leonard winced and curled in on himself.

"Snart!" Mick called out, shocked. Suddenly afraid that his buddy's leg was hurting. "Are you okay?"

Leonard reached up and pressed his left hand to his forehead, a grimace firmly planted on his face.

"I'm fine!" he grunted, "Just brain-freeze…"

Mick laughed loudly, "Captain Cold can't handle a little bit of ice cream?"

Len's grimace finally eased into grin, and he let out a chuckle.

"No, I guess not…"

 **Yeah... Well...  
I think I was long overdue for a little Snart and Rory friendly fluff... Agreed?**

 **(I don't know if this ice cream combo is well known in other countries, but in Norway it's a pretty well known mix... But we have a chocolate candy named NonStop to go with it. It's dark chocolates covered with almost the same stuff as m &m's, but personally I think NonStops are better. I love dark chocolate... Yummm... And the cover stuff of the NonStops are flavoured!)**


	23. Five days

**Hey, thanks for the comments!**

 **Okay, I was pleased with my last chapter, but then I saw this interview and I nearly lost it…** watch?v=C0D4ENrg4jo **I mean…. Hahahahahaha!**

It was almost three months since he had gotten injured, and his leg felt better day by day. It still acted up and hurt every now and then, but that was just how it was… That was life, nothing to do about it…

He was tired.

Tired of the pain. Tired of the crutches. Tired of being benched. Tired of the physical therapy. Tired of just about everything. Why couldn't it be easy?

He wanted to get back on his feet, plural. He wanted to get back to his old self. Sitting around, just watching the others was mentally challenging. He felt like an anchor, like he didn't pull his weight…

Back in 2015 he wouldn't have cared, he wouldn't have given it a second thought even… But here, now... He had to realize he was a changed man. He had found a love of doing what was expected of him, of doing the right thing… Helping others…

The real change came after the trip to Central City sometime in the 1970's. He hadn't managed to save his father from going to jail, but still something had changed… Something inside of him…

He sat there, deep in thought, waiting for his coffee to finish brewing. He had placed himself sideways on the kitchen benches, with his bad leg stretched out in front of him. He was constantly doing some of the exercises Gideon had prescribed for him. Tilting his foot up and down, or bending and straightening his knee as far as the knee and the brace would let him…

"Gideon, how long until I ca…"

"Five more days… Unless something happens in the meanwhile…" Gideon answered before he finished the question.

"Can't I start a little early?"

"Five days from now is a little early, Mr. Snart…"

Len could have sworn he _heard_ the AI roll her eyes, if that was even possible.

"Okay…" he answered defeated. "Five more days…"

 **Okay... Sorry that this was just a short in-between chapter...  
I figured that Len's meet with his younger self had to have some long-term ripple effect... Who knows?**


	24. Travel pains (part 1)

**Hello again, thanks for the comments!**

 **I started writing this evening, and I got distracted with Buzzfeed videos... So here comes a chapter part one... Couldn't finish all of it tonight... Sorry...**

Even after three months of healing, dashing through time caused him discomfort. Okay, time travelling caused everyone discomfort, but in his case it affected his leg too.

At first the pain had been crippling, like if someone took an old, rusted and dull blade, and started carving and hacking away on his muscles and all. All that even when his leg was secured in a cast, and didn't move an inch… During that period, he used about half an hour to recover from time jumps... And there was no way in hell he was going to leave his seat in the commando room before those 30 or so minutes passed. No sir… He would have passed out immediately…

Rip had been so kind to make a foot rest for him. It was connected to his seat, and made it possible for him to literally strap his leg down so it wouldn't move at all. That way there were no way he would re-injure his leg during flight, and he would only have to deal with the pain the shift of time caused him. Which honestly was more than enough…

Then, when his leg healed a bit and he felt almost comfortable with hobbling around on his crutches, the pain dulled down to just agonizing. Where he could move right after travelling through time, but it made him want to puke.

LOTLOTLOT

Now he was almost done healing, and in less than a month, he should be able to throw away his crutches.

"Gideon, plot a route for New York. Autumn 1999."

"Are you crazy?" Mick bit out, "That's more than 200 years ahead of us!"

"Yes, I know we are in 1775… Your point Mr. Rory?"

"Remember the guy hopping around on crutches? Remember how he gets when we jump more than a decade or two?"

Rip grimaced as he recalled the last time, when they jumped 54 years. Len had been gripping the security bar so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"We'll ask Mr. Snart then…"

"You and me both know that he'll say it'll be fine!" Mick growled at the Englishman.

Rip looked ashamed as he nodded in agreement. He knew all too well that Leonard would sacrifice his own comfort for just about anything. It didn't matter that he still thought of himself as a criminal, because one of Len's fundamental settings was taking care of the people he cared about. And even though he probably wouldn't admit to it, he cared a lot about his fellow legends. He also cared a lot about their mission, and he didn't want to delay them in any way. Not that a few stops on the way would make a world of difference to them… They were travelling with a freaking time travelling ship…

"You're right, Rory..." Rip ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I know I am." Mick rumbled, "How many stops can we make up a cover story for?"

"I have already announced where we're going next, Leonard was in the room…" Rip bit his lower lip as he tried to find a way around it, "He's going to know that something is up if we stop too many times…"

"If we stop too many times? He'll probably know if we stop just one extra time without a good story for it!" Mick announced as he stared hard at the smaller man.

"You sure?"

"He's smart…" Mick reminded him.

LOTLOTLOT

Twenty minutes later, the whole team was gathered in the control room. Len had already placed himself in his chair, and was currently lifting his braced leg up onto the leg rest. Gideon would probably frown upon the fact that he lifted his leg up by grabbing hold of the brace itself and guided his leg on top of the custom-made leg rest.

"We have to make a stop in 1883."

Leonard brought his hands up in front of him, and glared intensely at Rip.

"Why…?"

"There is an artifact we need there…" Rip explained. "And it might be crucial to what we're about to do in 1999."

"M'kay…" Leonard answered not completely trusting their captain. "But shouldn't we get going? As far as I know, we're only getting older…"

Rip chuckled, and Len looked confused back at the man.

"What?" he demanded.

"You know how we re-generated your arm some time ago?"

Len nodded.

"That works with age too… And most other injuries…"

"Then why the hell am I hopping around relying on those crutches?" he stared harshly at the Englishman.

"Your knee was already damaged before our journey started…"

"And the wound from the bullet which crashed through my leg?"

Rip looked around the room as if to search for the answer, like it would be hidden in a bookshelf or something.

"That was mainly to make sure you remembered not to move too much. Besides, Gideon knew that would heal up nicely."

Leonard scowled at Rip, then he glanced down at his leg. It was true, the GSW had healed beyond what he himself had expected, but the knee was still a bit on the weak side.

"So, when this is done… When I'm finished healing…"

"Then Gideon will make another scan of you, and she will tie those scans together…"

"Why not just use the new one?"

"Just thought you would prefer to have a younger body to go back to…"

"That sounds so weird…"

"Can you guess how old I am?" the Englishman suddenly asked, a smug grin on his face.

"Up until a few seconds ago I'd say 30-35…"

"I was 33 when I had my body saved for those purposes…"

"And?"

"If I'm not mistaken that is almost 40 years ago if you count the days spent time travelling."

"40 years, 5 months, 2 weeks and a day to be exact…" Gideon chimed in out of nowhere.

"So technically, Grey isn't the oldest one…?" Jax asked a bit confused, "Damn, my head hurts…"

"Technically…" Rip agreed, "Strap yourselves in, we have to get going…"

"We're going to talk about this when I'm all healed…" Len threatened with a sideways glare to the apparently 70-something year old Englishman.

"Oh, I bet we will…" Rip replied with a smirk.

 **I feel like that technology could do that, but that it's limited who can use it... Like, if it's only for time travellers or something... IDK...**


	25. Travel pains (part 2)

**Hi, sorry it took a while to finish part 2 of this chapter... Sorry... Busy life right now...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Gideon made her announcement about exactly where and when they were heading. A small town in the middle of Denmark, March 1883. A few seconds later, when everyone was strapped in, the Waverider powered up and they were flying through time.

Sara was accustomed to it by now, and she seldom suffered any problems anymore. The same thing could not be said about the flaming duo, or Leonard.

As they moved through time, she kept her eyes planted on the man right beside her. His face was twisted in agony. His hands were gripping the seat so tight Sara feared he would break a piece off of it. His knuckles were white and his eyes were shut tight.

She felt a stab of guilt as she studied him. The crook, the thief… He had turned out to be one of the nicest men she had met. All though he tried to keep a different image…

She slid her hand over to his arm, and let her hand travel down to where he was holding on to the chair for dear life. A tremble shot through him as her cold hand met his warm fist. He relaxed his hand a little, but still clung on to the seat.

The most heart-wrecking of all was the sound he made. It was low enough that only she could hear it, but it was a painful reminder of just how bad he had it. The whining noise he made, reminded her of a dog-whistle.

She felt her gut sink as she continued to study the man she loved. She hated to see him in pain, hated that he had to suffer.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, and Sara began to worry.

The time ship rocked, and the whine grew into a low, guttural growl beside her. She wished that she could switch places with him, just to end his agony.

LOTLOTLOT

It was like lava seeping through his knee. Red-hot, melted rock eating away at his bones, muscles and ligaments.

It seemed like forever. Even though he knew the regular time travel lasted less than two minutes…

He wanted to escape, wanted to scream!  
But he couldn't. He didn't want to attract the others' attention. Okay, he had already failed that test… Sara's thumb was brushing against the knuckles of his left hand, as if she tried to soothe him. Oddly enough, it gave some comfort…

He only hoped that hers was the only attention he had caught…

He tried focusing on her touch, as it stole some of his attention away from the soaring pain in his leg. It wasn't enough, but it was something.

"It'll all be over soon…" a whispered promise found his ears and Sara's velvet voice calmed his raising panic.

He nodded sharply and gripped her hand instead of his chair.

LOTLOTLOT

The Waverider shuddered to a stop, and they were officially in Denmark in the 1880's.

"When do I stop either going blind, or deaf each time we travel more than a decade?" Jax asked as his eyes opened and shut repeatedly.

"Took me five years to travel centuries without any problems…" Mick locked his eyes on Jax. "But I had the time masters to train me… And it is individual…"

An involuntary whimper brought the team's attention over to the former villain with a thing for freezing temperatures. With one hand he was holding hands with Sara, and with his other hand he was gripping his knee brace for dear life.

Mick unlocked his restraints and hurried over to his former partner in crime. He knelt down and placed one hand on Leonard's lower arm.

"Anything you need, Snart?" Mick asked, genuinely worried for his friend.

 _A blow to the head, hard enough to knock me out… Or a shot of horse-tranquilizer… That'd work too…_ Instead of voicing his thoughts, Len shook his head.

"You sure?"

Len nodded.

"Just need some time…" he finally bit out through gritted teeth.

Mick nodded and patted Len on the shoulder as he got back up himself.

LOTLOTLOT

Rip let the rest of the team recover from their latest trip, before he picked out Kendra, Ray, Jax and Mick for the bogus mission.

Mick cast a glance back at Len as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He felt a bit guilty for what they were doing to Leonard, but it was the only way they could cut the trip in smaller pieces…

"You guys going to be okay in the meanwhile?" he asked, and looked directly at Len.

"We'll be fine Mick…" Len drawled, "You better get going, your mother hen side is showing…"

"Shut your face!" the bigger rouge bit back.

"Oh, I love you too, brother!" Len mocked back.

"Relax, focus on healing…" Mick ordered, "I mean it!"

Len scowled back, but finally nodded.

"Just hurry up, okay…" Len sighed, "We don't want to sit around here forever…"

Once again the guilt bit Mick.

LOTLOTLOT

As Len, Sara and Martin rested back at the ship, the others were looking around the small town just for the fun of it.

Okay late 19th century Denmark wasn't the most interesting place they had ever visited, but they had to kill a few hours… At least…

After about two hours of people-watching, they decided to go check out the local market. Maybe they would find something of interest there…

As they walked through the market place, they came upon a man playing a guitar like instrument. It sounded like a local folk tune. And they stopped to enjoy it for a while. After a good while, they headed further and found a stand with vegetables and winter apples.

LOTLOTLOT

Many hours later, the five legends from the fake mission returned. Bloody, bruised and tired.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Len asked from his current place in the couch.

"Looking for this…" Rip answered and placed a sword on the living room table. "The people who had it wasn't too fond of giving it up…"

He didn't mention that the sword was bought from a swordsmith, and their injuries were from a planned practice…

"I'll say… You all look like you got trampled by a flock of wild cattle…"

Mick chuckled, "Well… How 'bout you? You better?"

"Yeah… A lot better!"

"Well, since we already have what we came for, we can travel on…" Rip mentioned.

Len nodded soberly, deep down he didn't want to travel any more the first couple of days… His leg was better now, than earlier that day… But it still ached, and he knew it would flare up bad when they leaped the next time…

He didn't even care about the fact that Mick and Rip had staged a mission to give him a break… He knew, but he would let them believe they had succeeded in keeping the lie a secret.

"Or we could spend a day or two here, some rest would be welcomed…" Mick opted.

"Don't you think that it's better to travel the last stretch too, and rather land a day or two before the date we need to be there?" Len offered.

Mick frowned, but nodded. "Yeah… Sure… You ready for another jump?"

"As ready as I'll ever bee…"

LOTLOTLOT

The pain only intensified as they took the second long stretch jump. If he got the option to be dropped off in 1999, and just left there until his leg healed up, he would have jumped at the chance. Okay, maybe not jumped… But you get the idea.

He cursed himself internally as he understood the whimpering he heard was himself… And that the rest of the team probably could hear him too...

Sara's hand came back to anchor him to reality, as the pain rolled on like waves.

 **BTW, thanks for all the comments! *does-happy-dance***


	26. ILU

**Okay, I'm sorry it's been a while since I last posted a new chapter here... I've been busy on the 'outernet'... Haha... Bad joke... Sorry...**

 **Here's another chapter for you... Hope you enjoy it!**

It was now a little over three months since he had the surgery, and he could start putting weight on his leg as he crutched around.

It was weird to finally be able to meet the floor with his foot, and it pleased him that he wasn't in a world of pain each time he stepped down on it. He kept careful not to put too much weight on it, after all the muscles in his right leg had shrunken down to a minimum… It was almost embarrassing to see his two legs beside each other…

At least Sara didn't seem to mind… Which brought him comfort.

LOTLOTLOT

He entered Sara's room to find her sitting cross legged on her bed. She raised her head as the familiar sound of crutches against floor approached her.

She smiled as she saw who it was.

"Enjoying your freedom?"

Her heart skipped as he offered her a shy smile, "Yeah… Not really that much freedom yet."

Sara nodded, and patted the space beside her. Len hobbled over and sat down, both feet firmly planted on the ground. It felt like a privilege to be able to sit with his knee bent in 90 degrees.

"But at least you can step down on that leg…"

"Without weight…" he reminded her.

Sara nodded.

"I can't wait to get back to the field again…" he continued, "I'm tired of just sitting around here, having a couch grow out of my back…"

Sara chuckled, then nodded again.

"I understand that, but you need to heal properly first." She reasoned.

"I know…" he let out a breath of air, "But it seems like it's been forever…"

"It's been three months and a few days…" Sara commented and slid her hand over to his.

"Three long months…"

"I know…"

LOTLOTLOT

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and after a while Leonard grew tired of the silence. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Sara's cheek, then he gave her a mischievous grin.

"You know what?" he whispered to her, his eyes trained on hers.

She shook her head, "What?"

"It's been a long time since…" he trailed off and kissed her left collarbone…

She let out a laugh, and turned to kiss him square on the lips.

"Oh yeah?"

Leonard wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Then he left his hand resting on her hip.

"And I think we should…" he kissed her neck and she shivered.

She pushed herself up, and turned around to straddle him. Her league of assassins skills came in handy as she tried not to jostle him more than strictly necessary.

"Aw, come on! I'm not made of glass!" Len moaned as Sara tried not to place any weight on him.

"You're still healing…"

"I know…" he agreed, "But I've healed a fair bit already…"

He gripped her ass and pulled her even closer, ensuring that she lost her balance and fell towards him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" he asked and brushed some of Sara's hair away from her face. "You're not hurting me…"

"I feel like I am…"

"Trust me, you're not…" he promised as his hands travelled down Sara's sides. "As long as we take it nice and easy, we'll be fine…"

"You sure?"

Len nodded as he toyed with the edge of Sara's pullover. He looked up at her for permission, and she winked back at him. Her hands started unbuttoning his shirt.

LOTLOTLOT

Twenty minutes later they laid cuddled up beside each other. Sara as the little spoon, and Leonard embracing her.

"I love you…" he whispered in her ear.

She squeezed his hand, and smiled to herself.

"I love you too…"

 **Fluffity fluff fluff...**

 **Okay... Well... Errr...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this silly little chapter...  
And I'll try to be bac with another chapter a little sooner...**


	27. Back in business

**Wooo! Thank you all so much for the comments! Thank you!**

 **Sorry for updating fewer times a week... Time suddenly proved to be a luxury...**

"Mr. Snart…" Rip stopped him as he was about to leave the common area.

"Yeah…?"

"I could use you on this mission… If you're up to it…"

This teased Leonard's interest, and he hobbled closer to the captain of the ship.

"Do tell, Englishman…"

"It's just recon…" Rip explained. "Okay… Maybe a little sleight of hand…"

"I don't care… Just tell me what you want me to do…"

"We need a couple of you to head into a hospital and steal a flash-drive and an amulet we think is hidden there…"

"I'm on it! When and where are we headed?"

Rip smirked and motioned for Len to follow him to the computer table. A map of the city of San Francisco was displayed, and the hospital was highlighted.

"We are going to the year 2005… June 2005…"

"Okay, let's get going!"

Rip smiled and nodded. "After dinner…"

"Okay… After dinner…"

LOTLOTLOT

A few hours later, Leonard hopped into the hospital. Mick was supporting him, and they had left his crutches back at the Waverider.

Gideon had provided them with a gadget that made his leg look like he didn't have any previous scarring, but it also made his knee look extra swollen and bruised. It looked so real even he would have believed it… If it hadn't been his leg of course… It even felt real when you touched it…

They put on a good show as they hobbled over to the front desk at the emergency room.

Len made himself seem short of breath, he winced and moaned every now and then… He saw a glimpse of compassion in the nurse's eyes as they reached her.

"What has happened here?" she asked and motioned toward Len's leg.

"Football accident…" Mick answered for him, and wiped away some sweat forming on his forehead. Len wasn't the biggest or heaviest around, but acting as a crutch for him was hard work just the same…

"Think I tore my knee…" Len explained with a grimace.

The nurse nodded and handed them few papers.

"If you could fill out these, I will find a wheelchair for you…"

"Thank you…" Len smiled vaguely and read her name tag, "Emily…"

The nurse blushed and headed off to find a wheelchair. As soon as she disappeared around a corner, Len turned to Mick…

"You get the amulet, I take the computer stuff…"

Mick nodded and let go of Len.

"Hey, still can't walk on my own!"

"Right…" Rory remembered and resumed his position as a personal crutch.

LOTLOTLOT

The nurse came back with the wheelchair, and Len placed himself in it with some help of Mick.

"Are Nick Anderson on at the Radiology today?"

The nurse nodded, "He just got on… Know him?"

"Yeah… We served together way back when…"

"You were in the Marines together?"

Len nodded from his seated position, "We were, we were deployed to Bosnia at the same time too…"

"You were with him when he…?"

"When he got the facial scar? Yeah…" Len acted along, they had done their research. "But don't tell him it's me, I kinda want to surprise him…"

The nurse nodded, "Alright…"

LOTLOTLOT

Len was sent to take some X-rays and Mick had headed off to find the Amulet.

During the time Len spent in the Radiology area, Sara fixed a diversion. The diversion forced Nick Anderson leave the office for a few minutes. Should be enough time…

Len crawled down from the table and skipped over to the office part. He found the preferred flash-drive and yanked it out, then he skipped over to the chair where his personal belongings laid. He placed the drive in his wallet and placed the wallet back on the chair.

He managed to skip on his left leg over to the x-ray table and lay down just in time before the examiner returned.

"Okay, let's see if there is any irregularities inside your knee…"

Len nodded, and glanced over at the office part of the room.

"I sure hope everything is alright!"

"We all do that…" the doctor agreed.

LOTLOTLOT

Half an hour later Mick returned to the waiting area where Len currently sat. He had found the amulet, and they were about ready to leave. Len just had to do the final part of his 'acting' gig…

Rip had managed to hack the X-ray machine to show a fracture in Leonard's tibia, so Len would have to wait for the doctors to put him in a cast. He would of course be released from it as soon as they returned to the Waverider.

He handed Mick his wallet, with the USB inside, before he rolled over to a waiting nurse. She led him to the room where he would be put in a cast for the nth time in his life. At least this time it was fake…

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be back!**


	28. Hot chocolate helps with anything

**Here's another chapter for you guys!**

 **Thanks for all the comments! It means a lot to me and my muse! (80 friggin' comments! Wow! Guys, this is... I can't believe it!)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Len hobbled around the ship. He was trying to build up some muscle in his leg again, and he was currently using just one crutch for support when he was inside.

He was walking in circles around the control-room. Along the wall… He didn't stop when Jax entered the room.

Jax was the only other person left on the ship, the others were out working.

"You're keeping busy…" Jax noted as he watched Len hobble past the door that lead to the bedrooms.

Len stopped and looked up at the mechanic. Then he nodded and wiped away some sweat beading his forehead.

"How are you holding up?"

"Can't wait to kick these crutches for good…"

Jax nodded.

"I know the feeling…"

"It was the same when you injured your knee…?" Len asked and started hobbling along the wall again. Jax followed beside him.

"Yeah… I felt like that month never passed…" Jax said and scratched his neck, "I can't believe how it feels for you… I mean… It's over three months…"

"Three months and eight days…" Len admitted with a certain pride, he had after all suffered through that time as a reasonably well behaved patient.

"That's a long ass time…"

Len nodded, and looked up at his team mate. "Not my first time on crutches, but certainly the longest up until now…"

Jax chuckled, "I bet…"

"I was barely nine the first time…" Len revealed, a little unsure of why he chose to let Jax know.

Jax stopped and looked up at Len. He had gotten the feeling that Leonard didn't want to talk about the first time… At least that had been what happened some time ago, when Stein and Len had talked of old stories and mishaps.

"Okay…"

"Yeah…"

Len shifted a bit uncomfortably on as he looked back at Jackson.

"I got between my father and mom… Really gave him some lip…"

Len could feel Jax grow uneasy, it laced the whole atmosphere.

"He didn't like it, and I continued… Since my father had downed almost a fifth of whisky earlier that evening, he accidentally knocked me down the stairs…" Len swallowed hard.

Jax just stood there, frozen. He didn't know how to handle this confession, he didn't know what to do…

"I need to sit down…"

That broke through to Jax, and he shook out of the trance….

"Is your leg…"

"I've been walking around the last four hours… Yeah… It's starting to get a bit stiff, sore and painful!" Len almost bit back, he regretted it as soon as he saw Jax' face. "I'm sorry… I just… I don't… I'm a little off…"

Jax just nodded. He got the feeling that it wasn't just Len's leg that was bothering him.

"Don't worry…" Jax offered a kind smile, "We'll go sit down, you've certainly deserved it!"

Len almost smiled and hobbled in the direction of the living room and the couch.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this…"

"We all need to share our shadowy memories some times…" Jax attempted and cussed himself because of how corny it sounded once it left his lips. "Even ex-cons…"

"I guess…" Len agreed, "Just don't tell anyone… Please…"

"You know the grey haired dude is going to know… Right…?"

"Yeah… Well… Just don't actively tell anyone… Okay?"

Jax nodded, "I won't tell anyone I don't share a psychic connection with…"

"Good…"

They reached the couch and Len melted into the furniture. He placed his leg along the seat, and let his right hand come down on top of it to massage the poor joint gently.

LOTLOTLOT

Len had started the whole story from the start again, and it felt damn good to get it off his chest.

"… because he was dead-drunk he used a little more force than he intended, and I fell backwards down the stairs. Broke my left leg right above the ankle…"

Jax didn't like the way Leonard described the event. It was like he blamed everything on the alcohol, and nothing on his father. Jackson had seen this behavior once before, in one of his best friends…

"Look, don't blame it all on the whiskey… It was your dad who did it! He's the one to blame!"

Len cringed at Jax' words. The worst part was, if he dug down deep, he knew that it was the truth…

His shoulders slumped down as he remembered the full event. After he had landed at the bottom of the stairs, he had started crying… Of course he had… His father didn't like the sound of that, so he…

"Once I started crying, my dad ran down the stairs. Not to comfort me…" Len admitted with a heartbroken voice.

Jax lost control over a teardrop which had been hanging dangerously for a while. After all he had seen of Leonard, he was about the last person to ever deserve anything like that. Of course he had come off as a douchebag and a pure criminal from the start, but that proved to be an effect of what society had taught him since childhood. Leonard Snart was a good guy, he was like the big brother who would put himself in harm's way for everyone he held dear. He was the big brother of the whole team, even Mick… (And Mick was Len's older brother in the same way…)

"I'm sorry…" Jax fought back more tears, "You shouldn't have gone through that…"

Len shook his head, "It's just the way the world is… I suppose…"

"The world is a brutal place…"

"Yeah… And it's not going to change, so why bother?" Len prompted.

"I guess…" Jax said defeated. "He beat you because you cried?"

Len nodded.

"That's just mean!"

"I guess…" Len agreed, "He stopped once he realized my leg had an extra angle at it…"

"But he shouldn't have beaten you in the first place…" Jax said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It was just the way he was…"

"But it wasn't a way he should have been!"

A grimace passed Len's face just as Jax looked up at him. It wasn't related to the old memories, it looked a little more active that that…

"You good?"

Leonard huffed and attempted an innocent smile. "Just my knee… It's telling me it didn't like the last hour and a half of walking…"

Jax winced as he clearly could imagine how the abused knee would feel.

"You should put some ice on it…" he quickly stated. "I'll go find some…"

A smile actually tugged at Len's lips, "Thanks…"

"No problem, bro…"

LOTLOTLOT

Jax returned a couple of minutes later with an ice-bag and two mugs of hot chocolate topped with mini-marshmallows. He placed everything on the table, and found an extra pillow for Len's leg.

"Preparing a chick-flick-moment?" Len questioned amused.

"Nah… Just remembered that cocoa helps with just about anything…"

There was an awkward pause as Jax sat back down. It was clear that neither of them wanted to state that chocolate beverages might help with the serious stuff they had just talked about… The pause got thicker and heavier, until Jax couldn't take it no more.

"Figured it could have some effect on that dumb knee of yours too…"

Len broke out laughing as Jax saved them from several minutes of awkwardness.

"I think it will…" he finally agreed when he was able to breathe normally once again.

 **Okay... I know this is a bit out there... Just keep in mind that the characters have known each other for a longer time in my fic, than in the show... (For future reference... Season 1 isn't finished yet...)  
Leonard has had a physical injury tear him down for quite some time... He's tired... He needs to be comforted, even though he might not get it himself...  
Please don't make me justify myself...**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways...**


	29. First day

**Okay... Just wanted to add this tiny chapter.**

It was his first time leaving the crutches all together. Gideon had given him the green light, and he had left his crutches there in the med bay.

He still wore the brace, a necessary precaution. His leg was still weak and needed the extra support to keep from buckling. And he was slow… He could have sworn he saw a snail race past him in the corridor.

But he finally reached the common area, and entered. At first no one looked up…

He limped towards the armchair, and Mick raised his head.

They locked eyes, and Mick gave him a huge grin. One that said 'proud of you, brother!'

"Look at that!" the brawny man almost shouted, "It walks!"

Len couldn't help but grin, it was another one of their long lived traditions. Each time one of them had injured a leg bad enough to need crutches for some time, the other one would mock the person for their gate once the crutches were tossed away. Usually with a zombie reference or something like 'my dear dead old grandma is quicker on her feet'!

Leonard nodded and placed himself in front of the chair ready to sit down.

"You bet!" a mischievous smile danced across his face, "Bye bye crutches!"

"So great!" Sara joined in, "How long…?"

"Until I'm able to join you on the missions?" Len questioned.

Sara nodded.

"A couple of weeks, maybe another month…" his smile was genuine. He had waited for this for so long.

"Congratulations Snart!" Jax chimed in, he had a big smile on his face. He knew the feeling of finally being able to throw away his crutches.

Leonard sat down. All though he had been cleared to walk, his knee hurt. And of course, the more he walked, the more it hurt… Most of it was muscle pain, muscles slowly growing back to their former size.

Gideon had told him to be careful, and not to start to hard. He had to let the leg get plenty of rest, if he wanted it to heal quickly and right. Something he definitely desired.

"Enjoying the feeling of freedom?" Mick asked from his place in the couch.

Len nodded, he did indeed enjoy it.

"Where are the others?"

"Out shopping take-away…" Sara answered, "Hope you're up for Italian…"

"Sounds delightful!" Snart answered with a grin.

 **It's bad... I understand this story is heading towards an end... And I almost want to re-injure Len... I'm cruel...**


	30. Trust you (part 1)

**Okay... I thought I should write something like this...**

 **Hope you don't mind..**

 **Thanks for the comments so far!**

Leonard woke up at 3 a.m. a twinge of pain shot through his knee. He immediately worried if he had turned in a bad way, but the pain eased away rather quickly.

He relaxed his muscles again, but he stayed alert. He started focusing on his knee, feeling if everything was as it should be. And of course, once you start feeling for irregularities… You feel them.

He turned on the lamp at his nightstand, and stared into the empty room.

He started worrying…

Worrying that his life was changed forever. Worrying that he would never be a 100 percent again… Worrying that he would always have to take his leg into consideration…

Another stab of a needle shot through his knee. His eyes sprang wide open. He didn't like this, it freaked him out…

He scooted up to the headboard, and leaned against it. The covers fell from his shoulders and landed in a heap at his hips, revealing all the scars crisscrossing his upper body.

LOTLOTLOT

He pulled away the covers, and looked down at the rather fresh scars near his knee.

He felt something tightening in his chest, in a way he hadn't felt it in a long while. It was like the air in the room faded away, and all that was left was emptiness. His lungs fought to get a hold of oxygen, but he was just unable to make use of whatever filled his lungs.

His heartrate shot through the roof. His throat got desert dry and he started sweating heavily. He was too damn warm, literally burning up.

He looked down at his hands, they were shaking. His legs were trembling.

He gasped after air, and tears started blurring his vision.

He bit down on the inside of his cheek, an attempt of grounding himself.

He felt like he needed to throw up, but knew that nothing would happen.

He dug his nails into his palms as hard as he could, leaving deep marks in their wake. He tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't easy when your ribcage felt like it was trapped in a too small corset.

"Mick… Mick… Mick!" Leonard said out of breath, but Mick wasn't there… Mick couldn't hear him.

"Mr. Snart, is there anything I can do for you?"

Leonard dug his nails in deeper as he nodded to the AI's voice.

"Get Mick!"

"Mr. Rory is sleeping in his own room…"

Tears dripped down his cheeks.

Leonard's brain and soul were torn between the options. He knew Mick needed his sleep just as much as anyone else…  
But he needed him…

"Wake him, please…"

"What shall I tell him?" Gideon asked, a little puzzled.

"Tell him I…" Len paused, "Tell him… Tell… Tell him I feel…"

He couldn't bring himself to utter the words, he felt helpless… And he felt ashamed about it…

"I'll tell him you asked for him…"

Len nodded once again, still not sure whether the AI would recognize it…

"Thank you…"

LOTLOTLOT

Mick almost hit the ceiling when Gideon's voice came on in his bedroom. Her digital voice boomed out of a speaker inches above his head.

" 'M AWAKE! I'm awake!" he blurted out before he really realized what was happening around him.

"Mr. Rory, Mr. Snart asked for you?"

Mick suddenly became more alert and rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.

"Did he tell you anything specific?"

There was a pause, it seemed like Gideon searched for her words.

"No, he couldn't tell… He did on the other hand seem quite distressed…"

Mick cussed under his breath, and got up to put some more clothes on. He figured visiting his best buddy in a pair of boxer briefs might seem a little weird, even when they had known each other for as long as they had.

He pulled on a baggy pair of all grey sweatpants, and a worn out t-shirt. Then he stepped out into the hallway. He almost jogged over to where Leonard's room was, and he didn't even bother to knock before he entered the room.

He saw Len sitting on his bed, almost apathetic. His face didn't show any emotions, but the trails of tears spoke volumes.

"So…" Mick moved closer, careful not to spook his best buddy.

"Nightmares, flashbacks, your leg or…" he paused for a few seconds, choosing how to address the last thing on his mind. "That other thing?"

Len nodded.

 **Also: this is part 1/2...**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	31. Trust you (part 2)

**Okay, here comes part 2 of the latest chapter... Hope it casts some light on the question you all seemed to be asking after part 1...**

 **Thank you all so much for the comments!**

 **And...**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

Mick grimaced and stepped closer.

That other thing… Right…  
Fuck…

It was a long time since the last time it had happened, but that didn't mean much now…

"Suppose you've been stuck here for a while…" Mick thought out loud, Len wasn't a champion when it came to asking for help. Rather the opposite, he would ask when he saw no other way out…

Len sniffled and gave Mick a short nod.

Mick winced and pulled up a chair next to Len's bed. He cast a quick glance at the brace and the angry, red scar tissue. It reminded him of times when his burns had been healing. Red, new and fragile skin.

He looked back at Len's face. His eyes were puffy, like he'd been crying for some time. He probably had.

"Care to tell me?" Mick questioned, "Or do I have to play 20 questions with you?"

Leonard shook his head, but didn't answer either.

LOTLOTLOT

They sat there in silence for almost ten minutes, as Leonard tried to calm down enough to speak in full sentences again.

Mick sat on the chair beside Len's bed, and felt as helpless as he always did when these things happened.

Len pulled a deep breath, before he finally spoke up.

"I got to thinking about all this…" he gestured towards his still healing leg, "… And about the future…"

Mick nodded knowingly, he had found the missing piece of the puzzle.

"So… You've been thinking about how everything will be once you've healed?" he offered, knowing that it wasn't exactly what had been bothering Len.

Len shook his head, but looked up at Mick.

"Fearing an early retirement?" Mick bit his lip, he didn't have to see Leonard to know that he would nod at that.

He did.

"Okay… Tell me all about it…" he offered a smile, "But first, I'm either going to crawl into your bed and steal your covers, or you will have to turn up the heat in here…"

A smile almost made it to Len's lips.

"Some of us actually freeze, and 59 degrees Fahrenheit is a bit chilly for us…"

Len gathered the fabric and tossed it towards Mick, who got up and climbed up in the bed. He got himself arranged, sitting next to Leonard with the covers wrapped around him.

"It's actually 63 in here…" Len corrected, as he wiped away a few tears and some snot.

"Could have fooled me… I can't believe you're not freezing your ass off, sitting there in just those…" he nodded towards the blue boxer briefs Len wore.

Len ignored it, instead he just looked at his still shaking hands.

"Now, what's got you spooked to think of an early retirement?" Mick asked when he understood Len wouldn't start talking by himself.

Len shrugged and stretched out an arm to touch the new scars.

"I feel like… I'm… I'm stuck…" he sniffled and let his fingers trace the scars running over his knee.

"Well, you're not as stuck now as when we were in Wisconsin…" Mick reasoned, as vivid pictures danced in his head.

Len chuckled, he couldn't help it.

"Not physically stuck!" he pointed out as his eyes flickered to a collection of scars around his ankle.

"Good, because rusty old bear traps are not to be joked with…"

Len gave Mick a half-hearted shove, but a smirk flickered across his face.

"I've learned that lesson, okay?"

"Just wanted to make sure you remembered it…"

"How could I forget?"

Mick shrugged inside the covers.

"Took two months for you to walk again then… A little more before those wounds closed up okay…"

Len pulled his left leg up to himself, his head resting on his knee.

"That was two months…" he paused, willing his voice to stop trembling, "It's been almost four months… I still can't walk… Not properly…"

Mick angled his head towards Len.

"You can't walk properly because you had to stay off your leg completely for three months…" Mick said it as if it was the absolutely only reason there could be, "Your muscles and whatever is inside your knee isn't used to being stretched and compressed all the time, and it's gonna take some time before you're running around…"

"If I'll ever run again…" Len added a bit more somberly.

"'Course you will…" Mick said and bumped Len's shoulder, "If there is anyone on this ship who can make incredible comebacks, it's you!"

"You're lying!"

"Why would I?" Mick asked, "Remember, that knee was screwed before… You've fought against many people with it hanging together with something resembling the force of bubble gum and hope… You've even taken down a few fellas with a knee threatening to dislocate at any given moment…"

Len shrugged.

"Heck, you won over me while sparring a few more times than I'd like to admit…" Mick confessed, "And I didn't even have any excuses for it…"

Len smiled, "Totally kicked your ass a couple of times…"

Mick chuckled. Len's smart mouth was starting to return, a good sign…

They fell silent again, and the minutes passed.

LOTLOTLOT

"I hate this! Because for once in my life, I've found something which is nice, and I'm good at, and then I get shot and my leg is a mess and I can't walk and…"

"Could you please take a breath, before you turn blue?" Mick asked with one raised eyebrow.

Leonard stopped and filled his lungs with the cold air of the room. His shoulders slumped down as he exhaled. He relaxed a bit more.

"And I can't walk, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep up with the team once I get cleared by Gideon for missions… If I get cleared for missions at all…" Len sighed. "What if I don't make a full recovery? What if I become useless? What if I get kicked off the team?"

Mick rolled his eyes theatrically. "You won't be useless… Ever! You know that?"

Len's blank stare made Mick continue.

"So what if you might not be able to take down anyone in hand to hand combat? It's not the end of the freaking world!" Mick said and re-adjusted himself on the bed. "You're smarter than the most of us, smarter than most people in general… You're a good shot and know how to plan things… You would probably do a better job than Rip at that…"

Len gave a short laugh, as the dark clouds inside his mind started to dissolve.

"You have already proven that you can take light-weight missions… And no one would ever kick you off the team!"

"How can you be so sure? I'm gimp, and basically dead weight!"

"Because the one kicking you off the team would have to answer to both me and Sara."

Len smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it, you're important you know…" Mick declared, "It would never be the same here without you…"

They continued to sit there and talk for hours.

LOTLOTLOT

"So… How are you doing?" Mick asked as he fought to keep his eyes open. He still had Len's covers wrapped around himself, sometime during the last three hours Len had asked him to find a blanket for him too.

Len yawned.

"Still a bit out of it…"

"Anxiety sucks…"

Len nodded, "I thought I had control… I thought it was a thing of the past… I'm sorry I bothered you…"

Mick smiled kindly towards his best friend.

"Look, it's not your fault… Honestly, I think you're doing good. Most of us would have broken down a long time ago…"

"I feel stupid for having to wake you up…" Len stared down at where the blanket he had over himself, hugged his knee brace. "I should be strong enough to deal with this on my own…"

Mick shook his head.

"No. You shouldn't!" he said with a firm voice. "No one should have to suffer alone…"

"But you were sleeping…"

"I'll promise to take a nap after dinner… Okay?"

Len chuckled.

"Look, next time it could be me…"

"But you don't have anxiety attacks…"

Mick sighed, "No… But you damn well know my issues…"

Len nodded slowly, of course he knew…

"And that ain't pretty…"

"But it's not your fault…" Len automatically reasoned.

"And this is not your fault…" Mick added.

LOTLOTLOT

A few minutes later, Len laid down and pulled his blanket a little closer.

"Thanks…"

Mick stood up and looked down at Len. "Don't worry about it… I'm glad you trust me…"

Mick placed the covers back on the bed and turned to head back to his room.

"Please stay…" a tired voice spoke up behind him, and he stopped.

"Huh?"

"Please stay…" Len repeated, "In case I get another attack…"

Mick nodded. "Of course…"

He grabbed the covers again, and headed for the couch across the room.

"Thank you…"

"No problem, buddy…"

 **Okay... I hope I didn't mess up as badly as I somehow feel I did...**

 **Vulnerable Snart... Got to throw it in the mix every now and then, right?**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Q: Should I make a chap where Snart repays the favor? Not necessarily as the next chapter, but in a chapter or two?**

 **Q2: If you, some time in the future figured I was about to publish a book... Would you be interrested in reading it? Of course it would be a lot different, because you can't torture your characters in original work as much as in fanfiction... But the writing style would be similar, and the characters would of course have some traits which resembled some of my fave characters...  
It would probably be some kind of action or mystery story... Kind of young adult Jason Bourne meets young adult Jack Reacher, topped with a bit of Dean Winchester issues and so on...  
\+ the story would be edited... Which would mean less grammar mishaps, not as many plotholes and a smoother story in general...  
**


	32. Morning after

**Thank you all so much for the comments! It means a lot to me! THANK YOU!**

 **Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy!**

Len woke up tired the next morning. The few hours of sleep he had gotten, wasn't nearly enough…

He sat up and blinked the room clear. He smiled when he saw a snoring Mick laying on a too short couch, with his legs hanging over the armrest.

He struggled to the edge of his bed. His knee had stiffened during the night, and he didn't really know what to think of it. A part of him still felt like his knee equaled the end of the world, but he knew that that was all bogus.

He got up and limped over to Mick with a stiff leg.

He stopped a few feet away and picked up a tennis ball. He weighed it in his hand, and threw it at Mick.

Mick grunted and stirred awake.

"Hey, it's almost 11:30…" Len informed as he stretched. "We should probably go eat lunch with the rest of the crew…"

"What?" Mick asked as he sat up and rubbed his left shoulder. "Is it already that late?"

Len nodded, "Better get to the kitchen before people get worried!"

"Yeah…" Mick agreed, "But I would advise you to find some clothes to put on first…"

"Already thought about that…" Len answered as he limped towards his closet.

"I think you've been overdoing it lately…"

Len hummed a questioning sound.

"Your leg… I think you've been working out too much, and too hard…" Mick continued, "Your limp has gotten worse…"

Len shrugged, okay maybe he was hurrying too much? Maybe he should take it down a notch?

"It's just because I just got up… It hasn't warmed up yet…"

They both knew it was a lie, but Mick wasn't interested in confronting Leonard right now.

"Just make sure you're getting enough rest… It'll heal quicker…"

"Okay, Doctor…" Len turned and cast a quick smirk in Mick's direction.

Mick flashed a grinned.

"See you at the table, I have to put on some real clothes…" he said as he pulled himself to his feet, "Can't show up looking like a hobo, now can I?"

"I don't think it would impress the ladies…"

"Ain't no free ladies left on this ship… Remember?"

"Right… At least you won't scare the taken ladies away if you go change…"

Mick shook his head as he chuckled lightly.

"See you soon…"

LOTLOTLOT

Walking was hard today, but he tried to hide his limp as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. Most of the team were already seated, Ray was still missing from the table and Rip was standing by the counter, waiting impatiently for the coffee to be brewed.

"Slept in?" Sara asked as he made his way over to the table. He could feel his limp being notable, but not as bad as it could have been.

He nodded, "Needed a few extra Z's…"

Her eyes flicked to his gait, she studied how he walked for a couple of steps, before she spoke up again.

"That looks painful, is your knee acting up?"

He shrugged, "Think there is a cold wind blowing over the Alps or something… Nothing to worry about…"

A smile tugged Sara's lips in the way that made Len's heart miss a beat.

"What my bonehead friend means to say, is that he haven't been resting enough lately…" Mick filled in.

"I don't feel like I do anything but rest!" Len almost growled as he pulled a chair out from the table and sat down.

Sara looked at him, and he felt just like when he was 6 years old and his teacher had caught him stealing his classmate's lunch.

"Well, then you should rest more…"

"I rest all the time… It's boring!"

"What do you say we make tonight a movie night?" she offered. "It'll keep you off your leg, and it won't be boring…"

"Can we join too?" Kendra asked beside Sara, "We could make it a double date?"

"Or we could bring the whole damn team… It's ages since we all just hung out together…" Leonard offered, and suddenly all eyes were on him.

"Do you mean it?"

"Course I do…" Len said as he leaned at the table, "Last few months has shown me that we don't really hang out too much… Except for the missions, and I've been benched for a good while now…"

Jax nodded at the far end of the table.

"We can go see a movie, find a place to eat and grab a few drinks afterwards…" Len offered, "It'll be fun!"

"You know, going to a movie theater will involve a lot of walking… As will the rest of your plan…" Mick informed him with raised eyebrows.

"Look, I have to get off this ship for a few hours… I'm basically starting to get cabin fever in here…"

"It'll be too much walking…" Sara agreed.

"Could work if you used your crutches for the evening…" Mick added.

"I'm not using those damn crutches! I'm tired of them, and I can walk!"

"Or the wheelchair…" Rip decided to join the discussion, "The wheelchair would also be an option…"

"I'm not using the crutches or the wheelchair… I can walk! It's no problem!"

LOTLOTLOT

 _A FEW HOURS LATER:_

"See, wasn't this a lot easier?" Sara smirked.

"Shut it!" Len bit back as he hopped beside the team on his crutches.

 **Haha, I couldn't resist throwing Len back on his crutches again! If only for one short evening...**


	33. Pizza and Beer

**Thanks for all the support! The favs, the follows and the comments! I've now reached a point I thought was impossible a few months ago, I've reached 100 comments on one fic! Thank you! I didn't think something I wrote could do such a thing! THANK YOU!**

 **Okay... Here comes another chapter for you, hope you like it!**

Leonard's appetite wasn't the best, mainly because of the dull ache coming from his knee. He had only taken a few bites of his second slice of pizza as Mick slammed his glass down on the table, a bit harder than necessary.

"I need to find a bar!" the brute declared. "It's been too long since I got in a good bar fight!"

"Easy there Rory… Might want to let the rest of us to eat up first…" Rip tried to calm the hothead for just a few more minutes.

Mick grunted and grabbed another slice to top off the six slices he had already stuffed down.

"Alright…" he sighed, "But we're hitting a bar afterwards…"

"You've got it big guy!" Jax agreed as he shoved another piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Jackson, you're onl…"

"I turned 24 last week, thank you…"

"You mean to say we lost track of time?"

Jax nodded, "Just ask Gideon how old I am if you count the days which have passed during our little mission…"

"I'm sorry, I should have fixed something for your birthday…"

Jax shook his head, "Nah… Haven't been much for celebrating birthdays earlier, why should I start out now?"

"Well, that's almost depressing…" Len noted as he pushed the slice of pizza around on his plate.

"Promise I'll do something for my 25th… Or my 30th… Okay?"

"Okay… Guess we can't force you, but we are going to toast you tonight!" Mick added with a wicked grin.

"Okay, just don't burn down the place while you're at it…"

"I'll promise to try…"

Jax smiled, "I'll take that…"

LOTLOTLOT

They spent 20 more minutes at the pizza place before they headed out to paint the town. Leonard had managed to force down the second slice too, after a hard inner battle.

"Whaddaya think? Club 27 or Davy's?" Mick asked looking between the two options.

Len let his gaze wander between the two bars. Club 27 looked like the place where kids in their early 20s hung out to dance and get soaring drunk. Davy's looked like a beer and whisky kind of place, where a bar brawl would only be a question of time.

"There'll be better fighters at Davy's…" he commented and leaned heavier on his crutches. "Hopefully there'll be booths too… Someplace I can stretch my leg…"

"Davy's it is then!" Mick grinned widely and headed for the entrance.

LOTLOTLOT

The place smelled of smoke and alcohol. A hot pink neon sign pointed out happy hour to be from 5 p.m. to 9 p.m.

The ceiling was stained by nicotine, and parts of the floor was sticky due to spilled beer.

There were old-timey bar booths along the wall opposite the bar, the wall itself was scribbled on by people who had passed through the place during the last decade or three…

It was a dim lit place, a few lazy lightbulbs hung from wires, neon signs did the rest…

"I think we found our place!" Mick rumbled as he stepped over to the bar.

"Let's have a few drinks first, before you start anything…"

Mick nodded, "Yeah… Let's throw a few back first!"

They ordered beers for the whole team, and brought them over to where Len and the others had found a couple of booths to occupy.

Len had placed himself in the same way he usually sat at the booths in the Waverider. Back against the wall, his bad leg stretched out in front of him, the other foot was still on the floor.

Sara could see the man was fighting against the discomfort his leg brought him.

She placed a beer next to him, and sat down at the opposite of the table. He looked up and gave her a quick smile, almost to tell her that he was doing fine.

"Having fun?" she asked over the live music, turns out it was one of Toby Keith's first gigs.

Len nodded, and took the time to look over the rest of the team.

"Yeah… We needed this…"

Sara chuckled, "That the team needed this, does not equal that you're having fun…"

He smiled, and gave her a quick wink.

"I could be having more fun… But that would probably cause my knee to act up even more…"

He made a small show of eying her up and down, before he picked up his beer and took a small sip.

She smiled back.

"You're right, that would have been more fun…" she shook her shoulders to make her bust dance.

Len licked his lower lip and looked up at the ceiling. He pulled a deep breath and looked slowly back at her.

"Please don't tempt me, you know I'm a weak soul…" he almost teased back, but there were a hint of sincerity behind his words.

Sara put her own glass to her lips and took a sip herself.

"Okay… But only until your leg stops bothering you…"

"Trust me, I won't let you wait a minute more…"

"Good…" she winked back at him and adjusted her bra-strap.

Leonard took another tiny sip of his beer and looked over at where Mick flirted with one of the locals.

"I give him 40 minutes…" he declared, "How long do you think it takes before he starts throwing punches?"

"40 minutes? You think it's gonna take that long?" Sara asked and tilted her head.

"He's busy with that brunette right now…" Len pointed out, "And she looks more than half-interested… If he doesn't screw up majorly, it'll take at least 30 minutes before she's either tired of him…"

"Or until they've found a room for themselves…" Sara finished…

Len nodded with an amused smirk.

LOTLOTLOT

Jax had found himself a short Latina girl with a red bandana tying up her natural wavy hair. She had a half-sleeve tattoo on her left arm, and it fit well with her black tank top and cutoff jeans.

They were dancing close and slow, and Len felt a bit jealous where he sat. Not because of the girl, he had a better one… At least in his opinion…  
But the last few times they had been at bars, he had declined from dancing with Sara…

He watched his teammate smile and swing the girl around. They were both grinning.

Len looked down at his right leg where the brace trapped the fabric of his jeans. The black Don Joy brace was strapped as tight as possible around his thigh and leg, stabilizing the knee joint.

He took another swig of his beer before he pulled himself to the edge of the bench. He grabbed one of his crutches and got up. He hobbled one step over so that he stood in front of Sara.

"Wanna dance?"

Sara's eyes got round as saucers, but she got up and took his free hand.

"You sure about this?"

He nodded, "Yeah…"

She smiled.

He leaned heavily on his crutch as he limped towards the middle of the floor with Sara.

"Just one dance…"

Leonard shot her a confused look, "I thought you wanted to dance with me…"

"Of course I do, but your leg is…"

"It's nothing…"

"It's painful… I don't like seeing you in pain…" she explained. "But I expect you to ask once you've healed up too…"

He hummed to the music and nodded as he took Sara in his arms. Halfway through the song he praised the fact that Sara had insisted on only one dance… And the fact that his girl was stronger than most, and practically held him up as they swayed from side to side.

The song ended, and he let out a relieved breath.

"Thanks for the dance…" Sara whispered into his ear.

"No, thank you…" he winked back at her, before they both turned and headed back to the booth again.

LOTLOTLOT

An hour later, a few minutes after Mick had returned from his little adventure, the inevitable happened.

A roar was heard throughout the bar, as a chair lost its life against the counter.

"Here we go…" Len said and raised his eyebrows in Mick's general direction.

There was screaming and shouting. The sound of knuckles against bare skin, and bones cracking.

Len looked over at Sara, and saw her sitting leaned forward.

"You know… You can go have some fun if you want to…" he gestured towards the brawl.

She shook her head.

"Nah… Just wanna make sure no one comes over here and start bothering you…"

"Well, thank you… But last time I checked, I wasn't a damsel in distress…"

Sara chuckled, "Of course you aren't…"

LOTLOTLOT

The fight continued over at the bar for a few more minutes, until something unexpected happened.

Well… Maybe not that unexpected…

A sound like someone breaking a branch bounced between the walls of the pub, shortly followed by a familiar voice cussing and grunting.

A low rumble rolled off Mick's lips as he reached for his shoulder. He was on his knees, and his shoulder caused him great pain.

"Sara…" Len pushed her shoulder, "I think our personal hothead might need some assistance.."

Sara looked over and saw Mick.

The fight ended about 90 seconds after she joined in... Mainly because she didn't have the need to fight for fun, at least not tonight.

As the last local hit the ground, she looked over at Mick, who was still sitting on his knees, holding a hand to his shoulder.

"You alright?"

Mick shook his head, traces of shame showed in his face.

"Bastard messed up my shoulder!" he growled, his eyes not willing to meet hers completely.

She frowned at the pain in his voice.

"Good thing I've got a badass friend like you!" he grunted as his shoulder tinged with pain, "Help me up, would ya?"

Sara sighed and pulled the man up by his good arm.

"Thank you…"

"Don't make it a habit…" she winked.

"Oh, I won't!" Mick answered with a smirk.

He stopped to test his arm, but ended up grimacing. "Fuck!"

"Is it bad?"

"Dunno… Might be a sprain… Might be nothing…"

Sara turned around to take a look at the man, and she flinched as she saw the set of his shoulders.

"Or it could be dislocated…"

"Huh?"

"I think your shoulder is dislocated…" she explained.

"OKAY! TIME TO GO!" Rip called out for the team after he slammed down an empty beer glass. "Preferably before those guys wake up and decide to go for a second round!"

LOTLOTLOT

They all left quickly, Mick was supporting his arm, and Len hopped along on his crutches. He was glad he had made the decision to only have one beer to nurse during the evening. It had been a smart choice.

"Blown off enough steam for some time?" Len asked as he tried to keep a straight line.

"Aha…" Mick answered with a grunt of pain, followed by a huge grin. "Felt good!"

Len eyed the still dislocated shoulder.

"Worth it?"

"You bet!" Mick smiled at him with wild eyes.

Leonard shook his head in disbelief. "You should be careful… You know that…?"

Mick shrugged his good shoulder, "I'll remember that when I get old…"

"You're not a teenager anymore…"

"Not retired either…" Mick grinned, before he growled as something jostled his shoulder.

 **Okay... Hope I didn't make a mess of this...**

 **Just thought I should torture the president of the Sara Lance fanclub too... Just a bit...**


	34. Breakfast

**Okay, HI!  
Thanks for all the wonderful comments! THank you!**

 **Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

It was a few days since they had their night out, and Leonard's leg had started to recover from the excess use. Mick's shoulder on the other hand was purple, black, and very, very painful.

They were currently seated by the breakfast table, Len had his leg propped up on a chair on the other side of the table. Mick sat with his left elbow on the table, while his right arm was secured in a sling.

"Hey fellas!" Ray cheered as he walked into the room. He looked at the two men sitting by the table. "Having a good morning?"

"Yeah, starting to get a lot better now…" Len answered as he absentmindedly rubbed his knee. He had been a good boy and had decided to use his crutches for a few more days. Mick was right, his knee needed rest.

"And you Mick?" Ray sat down opposite him.

Mick grunted and looked up at the smiling man.

"Been a lot better..."

Ray nodded. He had never dislocated anything himself, but he had gotten his share of broken bones through the ages…

"Is your shoulder painful?"

Mick nodded slowly, and let his left hand glide towards his right shoulder. The bruising and the swelling were horrible in itself, but the pain made it all ten times worse.

"Very…" he began, "Can't remember anything being like this before…"

"Hope you'll heal up fast then…"

"Yeah… Me too…"

LOTLOTLOT

Mick tried to overlook his shoulder, but the damn thing hurt with every breath. He cast a glance down at the blue sling holding his arm in place, this sucked.

Even moving the fingers of his right hand shot flames through his shoulder. Yeah… This was going to be a fun couple of weeks…

He reached out for a piece of bread and placed it on his plate. Next up he managed to get a bit of butter on his knife, and somehow he managed to spread it out on his slice, though it wasn't close to evenly spread…

He frowned, but decided it would do okay…

He looked at the block of cheese standing at the middle of the table, then at the cheese slicer laying beside it… He sighed…

"Why don't we have pre-sliced cheese instead of that block and that Scandinavian thingy?" he gestured towards the cheese slicer.

"Sorry Rory… I forgot to think of your shoulder when we went grocery shopping yesterday. I'll grab some pre-cut the next time we land long enough to buy groceries." Rip excused as he looked between Mick's shoulder and the cheese.

"Just give me the cheese, I'll cut up a few slices for you…" Len said as he tried to stretch far enough to get a hold of the dairy product. Martin ended up passing him the cheese after a few seconds.

"Thanks…" Mick mumbled with an apologetic smile.

"No problem… You can't, I can…" Len countered with a shrug of his shoulders.

 **Okay, I know that one was a lot shorter than the ones I've been writing lately, sorry...  
And yeah... It had pretty much no plot at all... Again... Sorry...**


	35. AFV

**Okay, once again... Sorry it's been a while. But hey, thanks for all the comments!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

Sara smiled when she walked in on Leonard watching America's Funniest Home Videos. He rested his leg on the table, on top of a pillow.

She slumped down beside him, he looked up as the cushions shifted.

"Hey there…"

"Hey yourself…"he replied with a smirk.

"Laughing of other people's pain?" she nodded towards the screen.

"Yeah, people getting their ass kicked by trampolines are one of my guilty pleasures…"

"Well, I've always admired those who can't swing from a rope into a river… You know, those who end up needing stitches after attempting that…"

He smiled and nodded.

"I've got a scar from something like that…"

Sara raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you had better control of your body than that…"

"The rope broke…"

"That makes sense."

He smiled back at her and nodded.

LOTLOTLOT

A crashing sound came from the TV, and it brought their attention back to the screen.

Another guy was about to step from a table and over to a railing. He did not make it, and landed one leg on each side of the bar.

They both cringed.

"Okay, that hurt all the way over here…" Leonard admitted as he tried to unfold himself from the position he had assumed.

"Yeah, I bet he won't ever be a dad after that…" Sara added.

"He'll probably speak in a high pitch from now on…" Len thought out loud, as he shivered at the thought of how that landing must have felt.

Sara nodded in agreement. She could only imagine how uncomfortable it would be to land like that for a guy. The truth was, it wasn't all that comfy for women either…

LOTLOTLOT

"Speaking of pain…" Sara prompted and ran a finger across his upper arm. "How's your leg?"

He glanced over at her, gave her a quick, reassuring smile.

"Still healing…"

"And that's Leonard Snart talk for hurts like hell?"

"Nah…" he shook his head, "Just hurts a bit…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I'm just a bit sore from that night out…" he reached down and gently massaged the area where the bullet had entered. He was careful not to put too much pressure on the fairly fresh scar tissue.

"That sucks…"

Len nodded, he agreed with Sara. It sucked that he was forced to pick up his crutches again after walking around without them, it felt like a giant setback.

"I would have preferred," he drawled as he picked up one of the aluminum crutches, "to just throw away these things…"

"I get it…" Sara murmured back at him, "But it won't be long before you can do that…"

He smirked back at her, "I bet you my leg will be good again, long before Mick's shoulder is healed…"

"I won't bet against you, it's only been a few days and Mick can't keep his arms still…" Sara sighed, "Not even when it hurts…"

"That's Mick for you… He's always been like this…"

 **Okay... That's Mick for you...  
Right?**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	36. Be a good patient

**Okay, lately I've been a little lazy... But I've posted a few chaps on other stories... And I've written a lot of original stuff, which I probably won't be sharing with the world any time soon...**

 **Okay, quick chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"Okay… Either you start being a good patient and listen to Gideon, or I will cause you pain…" Sara threatened the taller man. Her eyes were glued to his.

The man grunted and tried to get away from her lethal glare.

"Isn't that the exact opposite of what you really want for me?"

Sara shook her head, "No, I want you to heal… I can cause pain without damage…"

She delivered a wicked smile. Mick tried to step around her, she blocked his path.

"I am healing…"

"No, you're doing exactly what Len did a while… You're doing too much, you're not getting enough rest, you shouldn't be working out and you sure as hell shouldn't be lifting weights!"

Mick rolled his eyes and tried to step past her once again.

"Mick, I'm serious!" she growled. "You're an important part of this team, and we need you back as soon as possible!"

"I'm working on it!"

"No! What you're doing is only leading to one thing…" a voice drawled from behind him.

When Mick turned he saw Len limping towards them. Len walked close to the wall on his right, in case he stepped wrong or lost his balance…

"Oh yeah?"

"Remember Reno? It's leading up to Reno…" a shot of pain flashed across Len's eyes as he stopped next to them. He rested on his left leg, with almost no weight on his right.

"I ain't you…"

"No, but you're just as stupid as I am…" Len rolled his eyes dramatically.

"What happened in Reno?" Sara shot in, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Mr. Smart guy over there had broken his leg a few weeks earlier. He was fresh out of the cast…" Mick raised his eyebrows.

"What had happened?"

"Motorcycle accident… Don't worry 'bout it…"

"Anyways… We had planned a job at one of the casinos…"

"And I thought I was up to it… I thought I could do it, thought I had healed enough…"

"Bastard steps wrong in the stair down to the main room of the casino, and manages to…" Mick tells before Len cuts him off.

"re-break my leg…" Len draws a deep breath, "Mick… Please take your time to heal, and for St. Nicholas sake, wear the damn sling!"

"Did you just…?" Sara looked at the man she loved with questioning eyes.

"Refer to the saint of thieves? Yeah, I did…"

"You should be using your crutches…" Mick countered.

"No, I need to build my leg up again, and I've been cleared for walking…"he paused and looked in the direction of Mick's shoulder. "You on the other hand… You should keep that arm in a sling. I bet even a three year old could pull it out of the socket for you…"

"Nah… It's fine…"

"Mick…" the glare Len shot him was, if possible, even scarier than the one Sara had set in him earlier.

"You sure this is headed for Reno?" Mick asked as his good hand traveled up to rub over his extremely short hair.

"No doubt…"

Mick swallowed hard and bit his lip. He tried lifting his injured arm, only to make himself grab it with his good hand as a flare of pain shot through the limb.

The two others did take notice, and Mick frowned as he realized his mistake.

"Okay, but only until G clears me, not a minute more…"

"That's all we ask…" Len drawled from where he leaned on the wall. At every opportunity, he made the effort to rest his leg. He gained on it in the long run…

"Dinner will be served in five minutes!" Gideon's voice came over the speakers and caused them to end the conversation.

"Thanks Giddy!" Sara smiled as she headed off towards the dining hall. Mick was right at her heels, and Len followed closely enough. He didn't even care about how obvious his limping was any more… The whole team knew how messed up his leg had been anyway, why bother hiding it?

 **Thanks for all the comments so far! I still can't believe it!**


	37. Healing

**Heeey! Sorry it's been so damn long! I've been crazy busy, working 6+ days a week, and writing a small story I published on Amazon/Kindle. First time ever trying to show of my original work... Scary... Terrifying actually...**

He sat on his bed, nothing but his boxer briefs on. It was a long time since he had managed to do something like this, even by himself… To sit with a minimum of fabric on, and feel okay with it… With the lights on…

He didn't really care about his scars any more. Something had changed there…

Someone had changed him…

Sara…

LOTLOTLOT

He traced the surgical scar right below his ribs. The one from when one of dad's beatings went too far, and his liver had decided to burst open. It had been critical, now it was just a long faded line. Mapping another one of his incidents.

The tissue felt weird under his thumb, it was smooth and hollow. A rather nice looking scar compared to what was the story behind it. He had worse scars from less…

He lowered his gaze to his left thigh, random wobbles and stretched scar tissue. The old burn had healed almost a decade ago… Be aware of where you spill lighter fluid, especially if you're close to a bonfire. It will burn. His lips curved, as far as he could remember it was the only time Mick had freaked out when something (someone) was burning.

He moved his eyes and stared at his other leg. The abnormally pink tissue where the bullet had entered was still fading. So was the scars crisscrossing his knee. They had gone from wounds, to angry red scars and now to pink-ish lines and dots. He was healing.

LOTLOTLOT

For once he felt at ease with his scars. All of them…

And he thanked Sara for healing him.

 **Finally, he's healing. In every way.**

 _In case you wonder, or in case you want to know... The name I'm writing original stuff under is_ _ **Mary T Volt**_ _. Use the information as you'd like..._


End file.
